Dans un moment de faiblesse
by Satai Nad
Summary: Swan Laurence est un roc, une force de la nature... Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Alice Avril avant de le voir mal en point...
1. Encore vous !

**Chapitre 1 : Encore vous !**

 _« Encore vous !... »_

Le Commissaire Laurence était déjà de mauvaise humeur en cette matinée pourtant radieuse. _Comme d'habitude_ , auraient dit les mauvaises langues, avec à leur tête, Alice Avril, qui présentement, le regardait avec délectation se tourner vers les policiers à l'entrée du salon et aboyer :

« Comment est-elle entrée ici ? Qui l'a laissée passer ? »

Les deux hommes en faction haussèrent les épaules, penauds. Laurence leur jeta un regard noir.

« Bonjour aussi Commissaire » Intervint la journaliste au franc parler. « Vous m'avez manqué… »

« Pas en ce qui me concerne ! Vous pouviez rester dans ce trou sordide qui vous sert de bureau ! »

« … Allons, Laurence, dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous devez la résolution de notre dernière enquête ? »

« _Notre_ enquête ? » Laurence se mit à ricaner. « Avril, vous vous attribuez des mérites qui ne vous reviennent pas, mais ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié : vous aimez bien vous faire mousser ! »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise par ce manque de reconnaissance ? C'est vrai que je vous ai sauvé la vie. Sans mon intervention, vous ne seriez plus là… »

Laurence secoua la tête en signe de dénégation moqueuse.

« Et je m'en porterai sans doute mieux ! Avril, vous êtes une emmerdeuse finie… »

« Oh, on s'est encore levé du pied gauche ce matin… Ou devrai-je dire comme tous les matins de toutes les semaines de l'année ? »

Laurence fit un signe à l'un des deux policiers.

« Vous, là, au lieu de regarder les mouches voler, reconduisez-la vers la sortie ! »

Le policier obtempéra immédiatement et attrapa Avril par le bras. La jeune femme se débattit.

« Lâchez-moi ! J'ai deux mots à dire à votre commissaire… » Elle se tourna vers Laurence. « J'ai reçu une lettre, arrivée au journal ce matin… »

« Adressée à Marie-Chantal, courrier du cœur ? » Se moqua-t-il délibérément.

« Non, à _Alice Avril, reporter_... Elle annonce qu'un meurtre a été commis ici cette nuit. A en juger par votre présence, c'est que cela doit être vrai ! »

« Avril, donnez-la-moi… »

« Tut tut tut, pas si vite… » Elle recula de deux pas. « Je vous la donne, uniquement si vous me dites ce qui se passe ici. »

« Avril, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion avant, et c'est toujours non. Donnez-moi cette lettre ou je me ferai un plaisir de vous arrêter pour entrave dans le cadre d'une enquête de police. »

Il fit un geste vers l'agent qui sortit sa paire de menottes. Alice recula.

« Mais c'est une manie chez vous ! Vous voulez encore me passer les menottes ! Vous êtes sadique et… »

« … pervers aussi... » Laurence eut un sourire retors et ses yeux brillèrent. « … Avril, je rêve d'un bâillon pour vous faire taire et d'un radiateur auquel vous attacher… »

« Hein ? On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez sexuellement frustré ? »

« Tiens donc, vous avez lu Freud ? Alors, vous savez que vous rentrez dans la catégorie des hystériques ? »

Les yeux d'Alice brillèrent de rage, alors que le sourire moqueur de Laurence s'élargissait.

« Vous me donnez des envies de meurtre… »

« Attention à ce que vous dites... » Chuchota t-il en jetant un oeil sur les deux policiers derrière elle. « … on pourrait vous entendre… » Puis le ton enjoué disparut. « … Donnez-moi cette lettre. »

« Pfft… »

A contrecœur, elle la lui tendit. Sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, comme un chat guettant une souris, il lui enleva délicatement l'enveloppe de la main, en faisant exprès de lui effleurer les doigts.

Comme elle le haïssait lorsqu'il essayait de l'humilier de cette façon avec son petit sourire ironique, sûr de sa supériorité et de sa séduction. Elle dut serrer les dents pour ravaler sa colère.

Laurence se mit à parcourir rapidement la lettre. Alice vit son visage changer d'expression et se durcir. Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Venez avec moi. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils traversèrent un autre petit salon, passèrent dans une bibliothèque, puis franchirent la porte d'un grand bureau.

Là, Timothy Glissant était penché au dessus d'un corps allongé sur le sol, pendant qu'un policier prenait des clichés de la scène du crime. Partout, il y avait du sang. Avril détourna le visage mais elle en avait déjà trop vu. L'odeur caractéristique qui flottait dans l'air n'arrangeait rien et elle se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte pour respirer un bon coup.

« Le petit déjeuner ne passe pas, Avril ?... » Demanda Laurence d'un ton suave.

Avril réprima un haut-le-cœur et lui lança un regard empli de ressentiment.

« Si ça ne va pas, vous connaissez la sortie. Je ne vous retiens pas. »

« J'ai fabriqué une poupée mentale à votre effigie, Laurence. Je lui plante lentement des aiguilles partout dans le corps en ce moment même. »

« Tant que vous ne passez pas à l'acte… »

« J'en rêve… C'est qui la victime ? »

« Elle s'appelle Marthe Boissière… Veuve, 59 ans… »

« Mais c'est elle que désigne ma lettre ! »

« Tout à fait. Vous avez une explication ? »

« Laurence ? »

Le policier se tourna vers l'expert médico-légal qui l'interpellait et s'avança vers lui.

« Alors, Glissant, vous avez trouvé quoi ? »

« La mort a été causée par des coups répétés sur le crâne de la victime en trois endroits. Mais elle n'est pas morte immédiatement. Il y a eu une hémorragie importante, c'est pourquoi il y a tout ce sang autour du cadavre. »

« Avec quoi a-t-elle été frappé ? »

« Une petite bûche, peut-être une statuette... Regardez les traces là… et là… ça devait être un objet lourd, mais peu volumineux. »

« Dense, donc. On a trouvé quelque chose près du corps ? »

« Non, mon pote, rien qui ne corresponde. »

Laurence remercia Timothée, puis étudia le plancher et les traces de sang.

« Ces traces là ? Elle s'est débattue ? »

« Difficile à dire. Elle a peut-être tout simplement eu des convulsions. »

« A quand situez-vous l'heure de la mort ? »

« Entre 21 heures et 23 heures hier soir, mais je vous en dirais plus après l'autopsie. »

« A part celles de la victime, vous avez trouvé d'autres empreintes ? »

« Rien pour l'instant… »

Laurence observa attentivement la vieille femme pendant de longues secondes. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est qu'il avait une mémoire photographique et était capable de se souvenir du moindre détail.

« L'assassin portait sans doute des gants… Meurtre avec préméditation confirmé par la présence d'une lettre d'avertissement. Les techniciens ont pris toutes les photos ? »

« Oui, Commissaire. »

« Alors vous pouvez emmener le corps. Merci, Glissant. »

Avril avait écouté dans son coin, en évitant de regarder dans la direction du cadavre. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la pièce alors que les ambulanciers emmenaient le corps sur un brancard.

Pendant ce temps, Laurence cherchait des indices et observait des objets qui auraient pu servir d'arme au meurtrier. Il s'attarda près d'une vitrine, remplie de bibelots d'origine chinoise, prit le temps de détailler un secrétaire rempli d'autres antiquités avant de se planter devant la table de travail, submergée de plans, de revues et de documents divers.

Il commença à fouiller. Sa vue soudain se brouilla, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et il eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Il s'appuya contre le bureau et ferma brièvement les yeux en respirant profondément. C'était la quatrième alerte de ce type que son corps lui envoyait en vingt quatre heures.

Laurence connaissait les symptômes et maudit sa malchance. Il avait tant de choses à faire en ce début d'enquête. Si la crise se déclenchait, il n'allait pas être capable d'assurer les recherches pendant quelques jours. Il devait faire vite.

« Ça va, Commissaire ? »

Avril était à ses côtés en train de le regarder avec perplexité. Impossible de savoir depuis quand elle était là et ce qu'elle avait vu exactement. Comme à son habitude, il éluda la question.

« Je vais interroger la famille et les domestiques. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« A la condition que je ne vous entende pas… Pas un mot, Avril, d'accord ? »

La journaliste hocha la tête. Intriguée, elle le suivit en silence en se promettant de garder un œil sur lui. Il réunit d'abord tous les proches, puis les convoqua dans une pièce attenante pour les interroger individuellement.

A plusieurs reprises, Avril le vit se frotter les yeux et le front. Il se servit aussi abondamment de l'eau. Pendant les interrogatoires, il fit preuve d'une impatience peu coutumière, un trait qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas tant il faisait son travail méticuleusement. _Qu'est-ce qui le presse ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle. Elle l'observa à la dérobée et le trouva distrait et… pâle.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand, à la fin des interrogatoires, il se leva lentement en dissimulant mal une grimace.

« Alors vous soupçonnez qui ? » Demanda-t-elle, excitée.

« Personne pour l'instant, Avril. »

« Vous avez vu ? Je n'ai rien dit, je ne vous ai pas interrompu une seule fois… »

« Quelle prouesse incroyable… »

« Arrêtez d'être sarcastique… J'ai écouté et je me suis fait mon idée sur l'assassin… »

« Alors, là, Avril, je me fiche de connaître votre avis... Gardez-le pour vous, merci. »

Ils sortirent dehors et Laurence se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle remarqua alors sa démarche raide et beaucoup moins énergique que d'habitude. C'était comme s'il semblait… vidé. Elle éprouva un élan d'inquiétude car elle l'avait déjà vu dans cet état… Alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de sa voiture, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Laurence, vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ? Franchement, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette… »

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit les clés de la voiture après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

« Je prends le volant ? »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement alors qu'il faisait le tour et s'installait sur le siège passager. Lui qui tenait à sa voiture - objet masculin par excellence - comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, il lui confiait _sa_ Facel Vega adorée !...

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle s'empressa de monter.

« Et on va où ? »

« Au commissariat. » Il fit un geste de la main pour la prévenir. « Et pas un bruit, je voudrais réfléchir sans être parasité par une journaliste qui m'empêche de me concentrer par ses remarques intempestives et déplacées. »

Alice ravala un commentaire et démarra en faisant vrombir le moteur.

« Ok. C'est parti. »

Elle était ravie de conduire la Facel Vega et profita des premiers kilomètres pour savourer le plaisir de piloter la petite sportive nerveuse. Le chemin du retour s'annonçait toutefois long. Comme à son habitude, elle ne tint nullement compte de sa demande et l'interrogea. Il ne répondit pas et contempla la campagne, perdu dans ses réflexions. Elle finit par laisser tomber. A un moment, Laurence chercha dans la boîte à gants quelque chose, qu'il ne trouva visiblement pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit se réinstaller le plus confortablement possible et serrer les bras contre sa poitrine. Alice commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était toujours aussi pâle et n'avait pas l'air en forme du tout.

« Vous savez que je n'ai pas mon permis ?... » Lança t-elle soudain dans le silence pour le titiller et le faire réagir. « … J'ai appris à conduire en cachette sur un vieux tracteur ! »

Laurence ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Elle tourna franchement la tête vers lui et le vit qui frissonnait violemment, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, les yeux mi-clos.

« Laurence, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » S'alarma t'elle.

« Roulez… »

Il claquait littéralement des dents. La soudaineté de son malaise la frappa et elle eut peur.

« Je vous emmène chez un médecin. »

« Non, inutile… je sais ce que j'ai… On va chez moi… »

Il tentait visiblement de contenir des frissons, mais son corps échappait à son contrôle.

« De quoi souffrez-vous ? »

« _Plasmodium vivax_ … »

« Hein ? »

« Paludisme… »

Avril le regarda sans comprendre.

« Malaria… Regardez la route, Avril ! »

« La malaria ? Mais vous avez attrapé ça où ? A Tourcoing ? »

« En Malaisie, avant la guerre, sombre idiote… »

« Et vous allez mourir ? »

Il la regarda avec des yeux brillants de fièvre.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, j'ai un agenda chargé mais la Mort ne fait partie de mes rendez-vous… »

« Au moins vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour pourri… » Grinça t'elle. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? »

« D'abord, me conduire chez moi, entier si possible… et me ficher la paix ensuite pour le reste de la semaine... voire pour le restant de mes jours si ce n'est pas trop demandé… »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, Avril… J'ai besoin de repos et de calme… »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet malgré elle.

« Je ne vous laisse pas tout seul cette fois. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière incompétente et envahissante. » S'agaça-t-il.

Comme pour démentir ses propos, il se mit à trembler violemment en laissant échapper involontairement un gémissement.

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« Non… C'est votre conduite… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez à ma conduite ? »

« Avril… Oh, bon sang… Arrêtez-vous… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Arrêtez-vous dès que possible ! »

« Certainement pas… » S'écria t'elle. « … Vous n'allez pas me refaire le coup de partir en me laissant rentrer à pieds. Je ne descendrai pas de cette voiture ! »

« Arrêtez-vous, c'est un ordre ! »

Il se mit à tousser soudain. Une quinte qui ne sembla pas s'arrêter. Alice freina d'un coup et arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté. Laurence ouvrit sa portière, se pencha et se mit à vomir.

Quand il se redressa après s'être essuyé la bouche, il était encore plus blanc que sa chemise. Son visage était couvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et inspira plusieurs fois profondément, avant de sortir une flasque à alcool de la boîte à gants.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien indiqué pour ce que vous avez… » Objecta Alice.

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir qui la fit taire, avant de se gargariser avec le contenu du flacon. Il referma enfin la portière et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre la têtière.

« Démarrez... »

Ses frissons ne tardèrent pas à reprendre. Avril se concentra sur sa conduite, n'osant pas le regarder. Maladroitement, il enleva sa cravate et ouvrit le col de sa chemise, puis il ne bougea plus, affalé dans son siège malgré sa grande taille, tressautant parfois plus violemment.

Avril s'arrêta enfin devant son immeuble et le regarda. Laurence serrait la mâchoire en frissonnant, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait pas réagi quand elle avait stoppé la voiture. Alice sortit, fit le tour, ouvrit la portière et l'aida à sortir, tout en le soutenant. Heureusement, car il ne tenait debout que par un miracle de volonté.

Ils se traînèrent jusqu'à l'appartement. Quand elle réussit à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il indiqua la chambre de la tête et elle l'aida à s'y rendre. Il s'affala sur le lit, épuisé et ne bougea plus.

« Laurence ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça… que vous rêviez… de me mettre au lit, hein, Avril ? »

Avril leva les sourcils et ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique :

« C'est sûr, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne rêvais pas de ça… »

Il se débattit sans force pour essayer d'enlever sa veste.

« Laissez-moi faire, vous n'êtes bon à rien… » Reprit-elle.

« Vous avez de la chance… que je ne sois pas en forme… »

« Sinon vous m'auriez déjà envoyé balader… »

« Vous m'arrachez les mots… de la bouche. »

Elle l'aida à se déshabiller sommairement, puis lui ôta ses chaussures. Quand il put s'allonger enfin, il ferma les yeux en soupirant et immédiatement, les frissons reprirent.

« Allez me chercher… de l'eau… et le tube de quinine… dans la salle de bain. »

« Oui, Bwana ! »

« Avril ?… »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Merci. »

« Pas trop tôt… Même avec la meilleure éducation, on oublie de dire _s'il-vous-plaît_ et _merci_ … »

Elle sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard. Laurence avait le regard à nouveau à la dérive. Elle en profita pour toucher son front. Il était brûlant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un élan de sympathie envers lui et de s'inquiéter sincèrement.

« Hé… » lui dit-elle doucement en lui caressant la joue. « Vous devriez prendre vos médicaments… »

Il focalisa son attention sur le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendait et la quinine. Il avala deux cachets et s'allongea à nouveau en tremblant.

« Couvrez-moi, s'il vous plaît, j'ai froid… »

« Froid ? Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre… »

Pour toute réponse, il claqua des dents. Elle le recouvrit d'une couverture supplémentaire et revint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Vous devriez tâcher de dormir. »

« On dirait ma mère, Avril… »

« J'espère bien que non ! »

Il l'observa en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je m'en sortirai. »

« Vous avez de quoi manger ? »

« Avril ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Je ne vous laisse pas tout seul, ok ? Allez savoir ce qui peut vous arriver ? Déjà que vous ne voulez pas du médecin et Marlène qui est partie chez sa tante Lucette… »

« Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait... Je ne vais aller nulle part, je veux juste me reposer… »

« Très bien ! »

Avril quitta la chambre et visita la cuisine impeccable et hautement moderne de Laurence, ouvrit des placards dans lesquels il n'y avait aucune denrée, quand elle l'entendit de la chambre :

« Ne dérangez rien, ne faites aucune expérience culinaire que vous ne sachiez maîtriser, ne salissez… »

« Fermez-la, Laurence, et dormez ! »

Elle se posa dans le sofa et s'empara d'un livre. Quand elle passa la tête par la porte de la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, il dormait.

Avril en profita pour sortir et aller faire des courses. Elle ramena de quoi les nourrir tous les deux, plus de la quinine pour lui et de l'aspirine… pour elle.

Alice déposa ses paquets dans la cuisine. Elle repassa la tête par la porte de la chambre et ouvrit de grands yeux en jurant. Il grelottait littéralement, et était couvert de sueur. En trois enjambées, elle fut près de lui. Il semblait si mal… elle prit une serviette et lui essuya le visage.

« Laurence ! Cette fois, j'appelle le médecin. »

« Non ! C'est… normal… » Parvint-il à dire, les yeux brillants d'un feu qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. « Ça va passer… J'irai mieux… dans une heure… »

Il ferma les yeux et claqua des dents. Des cernes noirs s'étaient formés sur sa peau pâle autour de ses yeux rougis et ses lèvres étaient craquelées. Il était déshydraté.

« Vous avez une tête de zombie. »

« J'ai soif… »

Elle vit la carafe vide et retourna en chercher. Elle l'aida à boire car il était incapable de tenir le verre tellement sa main tremblait. Elle humidifia un linge et le rafraîchit.

Au début, elle ne fit pas trop attention à ses marmonnements puis elle tendit l'oreille. Ses propos étaient indistincts et elle mit du temps à comprendre que Laurence parlait en anglais. Il délirait sans doute dans sa langue paternelle.

Parfois, des phrases en français se glissaient mais elles n'avaient de sens que pour lui. Le regard hanté, il semblait apercevoir des choses sur le mur de sa chambre qu'il était le seul à voir.

Avril resta près de lui et tenta de le rafraîchir avec une bouillotte empli de glaçons. Il parut apprécié le traitement car il ne semblait plus autant ailleurs. Elle le fit boire et mesura à quel point il était épuisé quand elle l'aida à changer son maillot de corps trempé.

Il s'endormit enfin. Avril en profita pour aller cuisiner quelque chose à manger. Elle le veilla ensuite et le laissa dormir d'un sommeil agité. Fatiguée, elle s'installa sur la banquette dans le salon avec une couverture et finit par s'endormir.

Avril se réveilla en sursaut quand Laurence lui enleva le plaid brutalement. Les yeux dans le vague, perdue, elle poussa un cri d'effroi et tomba sur le sol. Elle se releva en jurant et le vit, toujours aussi pâle, qui s'appuyait contre la banquette.

« Mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me réveiller comme ça ? »

« Avril, merci de vous être occupé de moi, mais je vais mieux, alors vous pouvez partir… »

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Mais on est en plein milieu de la nuit, là ! »

« Dégagez, Avril ! »

La jeune femme serra les dents et se redressa.

« Non, je ne partirai pas. »

« Quittez cet appartement maintenant… »

« Non. »

Ce fut fermement dit et pour appuyer ses propos, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je vais vous mettre dehors… »

« C'est ça, essayez… »

Il contourna la banquette en marchant d'un pas hésitant. Elle fit de même sans le quitter des yeux. Quand il vit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'attraper, il s'arrêta, le front en sueur.

« Ça suffit maintenant. Vous vous en allez. »

« Non, je ne vous laisse pas dans l'état où vous êtes. »

« Ça vous plaît de jouer les gardes-malades, hein ?... »

« Non, pas spécialement… Laurence, asseyez-vous, vous allez vous… »

Elle n'acheva pas. Les genoux de Laurence venaient de céder et il se retrouva au sol, secoué par de nouveaux tremblements. En trois enjambées, elle fut près de lui et l'aida à s'asseoir contre la banquette.

« Espèce de tête de mule ! Vous êtes trop faible… Et comment je fais maintenant pour vous ramener dans votre chambre, hein ? »

Laurence ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard furieux et à nouveau enfiévré.

« Tout ça… C'est votre faute… Si vous ne m'énerviez pas… »

« C'est vous qui m'énervez !... Très bien, puisque vous y tenez tellement, vous vous débrouillerez tout seul. »

Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Puis sans un regard, elle lui tourna le dos et partit.

« C'est ça… Bon débarras ! » S'écria t-il, toujours à terre.

Avril disparut dans la cuisine. Là, elle resta un moment à se calmer, à peser le pour et le contre, puis avec un soupir, elle enleva son manteau et posa son sac sur une chaise. Puis, elle alluma la gazinière et fit chauffer le bouillon qu'elle lui avait préparé en se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi, malgré les vexations qu'elle subissait de sa part, elle restait quand même.

Quand elle sortit avec le bol fumant, il n'avait pas bougé, toujours appuyé contre la banquette. Il avait fermé les yeux et tremblait de plus belle.

« Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable, Laurence. Vous auriez besoin de prendre un bon bain et de dormir… » Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui. « … Mais comme j'ai un cœur – moi – je ne vous abandonne pas… C'est plus que vous ne feriez jamais pour moi… »

« Avril… »

« Taisez-vous… Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement : je vais vous donner du bouillon et vous allez retourner vous coucher. Je me fiche de savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas, vous allez faire ce que je vous dis. C'est compris ? »

Laurence écarquilla les yeux devant son accès d'autorité, puis leva finalement la main en signe de capitulation.

« Du moment que… vous me fichez la paix… »

Avril s'installa à côté de lui et voulut lui donner à manger. Il serra les dents.

« Ouvrez la bouche, Laurence… »

« Non… »

« Vous tremblez tellement que vous allez tout renverser… Et ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous. »

« Vous allez… me le payer… »

« Vous n'avez que ça à faire ? Vous venger sur moi ? Arrêtez de faire l'enfant… »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Avril s'empressa d'y mettre la cuillère pleine. Il avala de travers et Avril le regarda avec un sourire de satisfaction, alors qu'il toussait. La suite se passa mieux quand il se laissa faire, les yeux fiévreux emplis de défi. Avril soutint calmement son regard et prit même un malin plaisir à le taquiner.

« Vous voyez que vous pouvez être un boooon garçon quand vous voulez !… Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau et de la quinine. »

« De l'aspirine, aussi.

« C'est autorisé ? »

« Oui. »

Quand Laurence eut terminé de prendre ses médicaments et de se désaltérer, elle lui essuya le visage et lui posa la main sur le front pour estimer sa température. Son geste se termina à nouveau en caresse sur sa joue. L'animosité dans les yeux du policier avait disparu et il ne protesta pas.

« Vous en avez pour combien de temps ? » Demanda Avril.

« Déjà fatiguée de vous occuper de moi ? » railla t-il.

« Je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état… Alors ? Combien de temps ? »

« Trois ou quatre jours… Je vais aller mieux, et puis moins bien, et ainsi de suite… jusqu'à ce que les accès de paludisme s'espacent… »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça vous arrive. Ça vous laisse toujours autant k-o ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux appeler le commissariat demain et dire que vous ne viendrez pas pendant quelques jours…

« Je suis sur une enquête. »

« … Que vous ne pouvez clairement pas mener… »

« Avril, je n'ai pas besoin d'être _physiquement_ présent. Je fais marcher mes petites cellules grises ! »

« C'est sûr, si vous divaguez, vos cellules grises vont rapidement virer au noir ! Black-out ! C'est comme ça que vous dites en anglais, hein ? »

Laurence fit jouer sa mâchoire, conscient qu'Avril n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort.

« Que faisiez-vous en Malaisie ? » Demanda Alice pour changer de sujet.

« Je supervisais les plantations d'hévéas de ma famille, jusqu'à ce que les japonais envahissent l'île en 41. »

« L'hévéa, c'est quoi ? »

« L'arbre à caoutchouc… »

« Ah… Vous êtes resté longtemps là-bas ? »

« Cinq années… Avril, je veux retourner me coucher… S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Elle l'aida à se relever en passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le soutint jusqu'au lit. Avec un soupir de contentement, il s'allongea. Elle resta assise à ses côtés et lui essuya à nouveau la face.

« A un moment ou à un autre… Je vais sans doute délirer… »

« C'est déjà fait… Pour votre information, je n'ai pas pipé un mot de ce que vous avez dit. Vous sembliez aussi totalement absorbé par le mur devant vous. Qu'est-ce que vous y avez vu de si fascinant ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Pieux mensonge... »

Laurence eut un petit sourire.

« Méditez ceci, Avril : _'Il ne faut pas toujours dire ce que l'on pense ; il faut toujours penser ce que l'on dit'_ … J'ai dû me faire un plaisir de vous traiter de tous les noms… »

Avril serra les dents.

« Je suis habituée à votre goujaterie… »

« Un jour prochain, je vous citerai Tristan Bernard… »

« Je m'en fiche, Laurence… Vous devriez dormir maintenant. »

Elle se leva et il ferma les yeux, coopératif. Quelques minutes plus tard, la régularité de sa respiration trahit son assoupissement.

Alice en profita pour l'observer. Son visage pâle était à présent détendu. Avec ses traits fins et réguliers, sa fossette au menton, sa mâchoire carrée, elle dut admettre qu'il était plutôt séduisant. Si ce n'était sa froideur, sa misogynie pathologique et ce sale caractère qui gâchaient tout…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile et fit taire immédiatement la petite voix lancinante qui l'entraînait vers des sables mouvants. Cela ne mènerait à rien. Elle vivait tout simplement une situation surréaliste avec un homme qu'au fond, elle détestait, et pire, qui la détestait. _Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime_ _pas, je ne l'aime pas_ … se répéta t elle comme une litanie.

« Je suis complètement siphonnée… » Prononça t elle finalement à voix basse.

Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla. Après s'être assuré une dernière fois qu'il dormait, elle quitta la chambre et se rendormit sur le canapé.

oooOOOooo

Quand Avril ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda d'abord où elle se trouvait puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Avec une soudaine montée d'angoisse, elle tourna la tête et consulta l'heure en se maudissant. Dans un quart d'heure, elle avait rendez-vous avec Jourdeuil. Tout juste le temps d'arriver au journal. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à faire une sortie discrète quand la voix de Laurence l'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

« Vous avez décidé de vous enfuir en douce, Avril ? »

La rouquine se retourna, prête à le saluer, quand elle sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol avec un bruit d'enclume... Il portait un peignoir largement ouvert sur son torse d'où perlaient des gouttes d'eau qui traçaient un chemin coquin sur sa peau. Les cheveux en pagaille, il était sorti précipitamment de la douche et respirait la sensualité à l'état brute. La bouche soudain sèche, Avril déglutit et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Non, je… j'ai rendez-vous. Je… reviendrai plus tard… »

Il s'était avancé vers elle tranquillement, tout en la dévisageant.

« Vous allez mieux ? » Demanda t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge et en forçant ses yeux à se poser ailleurs que sur ce maudit torse juste à leur niveau.

« Ça devrait aller jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

Elle recula quand il s'approcha d'elle. Le mouvement n'échappa pas à Laurence.

« Auriez-vous peur que je vous contamine, Avril ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la considéra un instant, puis un sourire entendu s'élargit sur son visage.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous faire fuir… Si j'avais su, j'en aurai usé plus tôt pour me débarrasser de vous… »

Avril se sentit soudain vulnérable et masqua son trouble sous un visage imperturbable.

« Vous pouvez toujours vous amuser à mes dépens, Laurence. Je sais que vous êtes incapable du moindre sentiment sincère à mon égard et que vous jouez avec mes nerfs… »

Il y eut un long silence où ils se dévisagèrent intensément.

« Filez, vous allez être en retard… » Se contenta t-il de dire avec en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Avril ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tourna les talons. La porte se referma derrière elle alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il venait de se produire quelque chose dont elle ne mesurait pas entièrement les conséquences. Comme elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fila sans tarder au journal.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Confessions intimes

_En attendant la suite des Quatre qui tarde à venir, je vous livre la suite des aventures d'Avril et de Laurence malade._

 **Chapitre 2 : Confessions intimes**

Démoralisée par les papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau, Avril s'était plongée dans les archives et avait rassemblé des informations sur Marthe Boissière. Fille d'un industriel qui avait fait fortune dans le textile, elle était à la tête de plusieurs manufactures de dentelles célèbres qui s'exportaient dans le monde entier. Elle menait apparemment ses affaires avec dureté et appliquait le même principe avec ses propres enfants.

Munie de ses infos, elle retourna au château et interrogea à son tour les domestiques. En revanche, elle se fit vertement accueillir par les autres membres de la famille qui l'évitèrent.

Pas étonnant dans ces conditions que les héritiers lorgnent du côté de l'argent… Elle décida de rapporter ses trouvailles au Commissaire et retourna chez lui, mais Laurence n'était apparemment pas là. Dans son état, elle n'en revenait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit ou il pouvait être.

C'est effectivement au commissariat qu'elle le trouva en ce début d'après-midi. Toujours aussi pâle, les joues creuses et les traits tirés, il étudiait calmement des rapports qu'on lui avait apportés, sous le regard inquiet de Marlène, qui avait bien vu que son patron ne tenait pas la forme olympique.

« Allons bon, » Maugréa t-il lorsqu'Avril entra. « Il ne manquait plus que vous… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Laurence ? »

« Contrairement à vous, je travaille… »

« Et ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ! » Lança Marlène, d'un ton vexé.

La secrétaire avait dû se faire rabrouer pour s'être enquise de la santé de son patron. Avril soupira et lança un regard compatissant vers Marlène, puis chuchota à l'encontre de Laurence :

« Vous devriez être dans votre lit… »

« Et vous, vous devriez vous occuper de vos oignons ! »

« Vous avez vu votre tête ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que le cadavre d'hier ! »

« Avril, sortez immédiatement de mon bureau ! »

Avec un sourire jubilatoire, elle s'assit sur une des chaises placée devant l'immense bureau du Commissaire et croisa les jambes, bien déterminée à ne pas bouger.

« Non, je vais plutôt rester et vous regarder tranquillement vous liquéfier… »

Il comprit le message et sortit un mouchoir avec lequel il s'épongea le front. Avril ne fit plus de commentaires, sortit un calepin sur lequel elle avait noté ses informations.

« Aux archives, j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes sur la famille Boissière. D'abord que le fils aîné, Albert, était la fierté de ses parents, qu'il devait reprendre les affaires familiales, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tue au volant de sa voiture avec, tenez-vous bien... son amant… »

« Oh ! ça, alors !… »

Marlène venait de commenter, comme si elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle dans la rubrique people de ses magazines féminins. Laurence et Avril échangèrent un regard. Alice reprit :

« … C'était il y a sept ans. La famille a tenté d'étouffer l'affaire mais ça s'est su quand même. L'enquête a conclu à un accident. Il était apparemment en état d'ébriété… Bizarre surtout quand tout le monde affirme qu'Albert ne buvait jamais une goutte d'alcool… »

Marlène les interrompit à nouveau.

« C'est louche, vous ne trouvez pas, Commissaire ? »

« En effet, merci Marlène pour ce commentaire constructif... »

« … Je suis allée ensuite au château. J'ai appris par les domestiques que Marthe Boissière menait la vie dure à ses autres enfants, qu'elle les maintenait en état de dépendance financière et qu'elle les avait tous menacés de les déshériter à un moment ou à un autre. Même les conjoints ne sont pas épargnés. Il n'y a guère qu'une nièce qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de la Boissière et à qui elle passait tout... Les enfants ont donc tous un mobile pour tuer leur mère… »

« … Et pour tuer la nièce… Ce matin, on a retrouvé son corps dans le fond du parc. Elle a été étranglée. Personne n'a rien vu, ni entendu… »

Avril ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ça alors, personne ne m'a rien dit… »

« J'ai donné des ordres, Avril. »

« C'est un proche qui a fait le coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai encore aucune hypothèse. »

« Comme d'habitude, je lâche mes infos et j'ai que dalle ! »

Laurence se leva et lui sourit suavement.

« Posez-vous la bonne question et vous aurez la réponse. »

« La question ? Quelle question ? »

« Enfin, Avril : à qui ces deux crimes profite t-il ? »

Sur ce, il sortit du bureau. Alice regarda la porte fermée, médusée par son départ.

« Mais il croit aller où, là ? » s'exclama soudain la journaliste.

« Alice ! Ne le laisse pas tout seul ! »

« T'inquiètes, Marlène, je vais être pire qu'un morbaque, je vais m'accrocher à ses basques. »

Une fois Alice sortie, Marlène fronça les sourcils et resta dubitative.

« Ses basques ? Mais ce n'est pas là que les morpions s'accrochent d'habitude… »

oooOOOooo

« Le mobile, c'est l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Avril.

Ils roulaient vers la propriété des Boissière à bord de la Facel Vega du commissaire.

« Pas sûr. Tous les membres de la famille avaient des griefs personnels contre Marthe. Je les ai interrogés ce matin, pendant que vous vous occupiez des domestiques. Vos impressions corroborent le récit de certains des protagonistes. Le seul souci, c'est qu'ils ont tous sans exception un alibi au moment du premier meurtre. »

« Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui aurait fait le coup ? »

« L'hypothèse n'est pas à écarter. »

« Et si la nièce connaissait l'identité de l'assassin de Marthe ? Si elle avait payé quelqu'un pour tuer la vieille rombière et que le meurtrier, se sentant menacé, l'a ensuite supprimée ? »

« Avril, ne vous emballez pas. Il peut s'agir de n'importe qui. »

« Un autre membre de la famille ? »

« Il y a en a forcément qui mentent. Pourquoi ? Qui protègent-ils ? »

Il se tut pour réfléchir. Avril en profita pour observer son profil. Il était toujours aussi pâle et semblait à peine mieux que la veille.

« Vous avez pris vos médicaments ? »

« Avril, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer au docteur… »

Avril lui lança un regard curieux alors qu'une pensée incongrue avait spontanément jailli dans son esprit. Mais elle se reprit immédiatement, préférant prendre ses propos au premier degré.

« Et si ça vous reprend chez les Boissière ? »

« Vous me ramènerez chez moi… et vous me remettrez au lit. »

Cette fois, elle eut droit à un regard moqueur. Pas de doute, il l'avait fait exprès. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue le matin même mal à l'aise, il avait décidé de jouer la carte drague à deux balles. Elle haussa les épaules en l'ignorant.

« Je vous préviens, je ne passe pas une seconde nuit à votre chevet. Vous êtes déjà pénible et chiant au naturel, alors comme malade… »

« D'abord, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Ou plutôt si : de partir ! Mais vous avez voulu rester, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre de mon attitude ! »

« C'est la meilleure ! Je n'allais quand même pas vous abandonner ! Ça s'appelle non assistance à personne en danger, il me semble, et c'est passible de cinq années d'emprisonnement ! »

Laurence se mit à rire de manière sarcastique.

« Bravo, Avril, apprenez-moi mon métier pendant que vous y êtes... D'abord, je n'étais pas en danger, mais comme vous n'êtes certainement pas qualifiée pour évaluer mon état, alors vous avez paniqué… »

« Même pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas paniqué ! »

« Vous avez paniqué, mais rassurez-vous, je n'aurai pas porté plainte pour ça, mais pour harcèlement !... » Il soupira. « … Pourquoi tout est tellement compliqué avec vous ?... Vous savez quoi ? La prochaine fois, restez chez vous, ça me fera des vacances ! »

« A moi aussi, figurez-vous ! J'appellerai quand même Marlène qui se fera un plaisir de venir vous border et de vous tamponner le front… »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. » Grinça Laurence.

Avril s'emporta devant son entêtement.

« Mais nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait quand vous étiez jeune pour que vous refusiez la moindre aide ? »

« Je déteste être redevable envers quiconque. »

« Mais… Mais vous savez bien que Marlène et moi, c'est totalement désintéressé ! »

« Marlène, oui… Vous ? Jamais… »

Vexée, Avril se renfrogna dans son siège, pendant que Laurence eut un petit sourire en coin. Cependant, la jeune femme avait raison. Il ne se sentait pas bien et la crise pouvait subvenir à n'importe quel moment. Il se promit qu'au moindre malaise, il quitterait les lieux.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir et il monta péniblement les marches. Avril l'attendit sur le perron, le visage fermé, indifférente à son état. Il se sentait à bout de forces, pourtant il avait besoin d'éclaircir un point qui le préoccupait avec les héritiers. Quelque chose le chiffonnait depuis ses interrogatoires du matin, quelque chose qu'il avait entendu et qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à cerner, pourtant c'était là, il le sentait…

On les conduisit au salon. Sans cérémonie, Laurence prit place dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux pendant qu'Alice Avril arpentait la pièce en faisant grincer le vieux parquet. Cela ne tarda pas à agacer l'irascible commissaire.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de marcher de long en large… »

« Pardon si je dérange Milord, mais Sa Seigneurie me prête à tort des comportements inappropriés. Autant lui donner de vraies bonnes raisons d'être insatisfait de ma conduite pour une fois... »

« Avril, arrêtez… »

Avec un sourire, elle continua ses allées et venues. Laurence était trop fatigué pour lui faire une nouvelle remarque. Il préféra se taire et conserver son énergie.

Les héritiers du clan Boissière ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Laurence se contenta de poser une seule question à chacun d'entre eux, individuellement, toujours la même. Avril écoutait et tâchait de comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais le policier se garda bien de trahir le fond de sa pensée.

Laurence confia à nouveau les clés de sa voiture à Avril qui commençait à prendre goût à la conduite de la petite sportive de luxe. En chemin, elle l'interrogea… dans le vide. Il s'était endormi et Alice le laissa récupérer. Incertaine quant à sa destination, elle le conduisit chez lui.

« Laurence ?... Laurence ?... Réveillez-vous... »

Devant son manque de réaction, elle finit par le secouer. Il reprit contact avec la réalité difficilement.

« Merci... Je vais... rentrer… maintenant »

« Je vous accompagne. »

Laurence ne protesta pas, visiblement en mode économie d'énergie. A plusieurs reprises, Alice lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Quand elle le vit commencer à emprunter le couloir du second étage, elle le ramena gentiment dans le droit chemin.

« Vous savez plus où vous habitez, Laurence, hein ? C'est par là, le troisième étage… »

Arrivé devant sa porte, le policier resta sans réagir.

« Elle va pas s'ouvrir toute seule !... » Fit remarquer Avril, en espérant susciter une réaction chez Laurence. « ... Bon sang ! Vous êtes complètement à l'ouest… Où sont vos clés ? »

C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'il tremblait à nouveau en transpirant abondamment. Laurence dut s'appuyer contre le mur en gémissant pour se contenir. Ce fut Alice qui fit ses poches, une situation surréaliste pour elle !

« Tenez le coup encore deux minutes, Laurence, et après, je vous fous la paix, promis ! »

Avril ouvrit la porte, passa son épaule sous le bras du policier pour le soutenir et le conduisit maladroitement jusqu'à la chambre. Elle supportait à moitié sa grande carcasse en priant pour qu'il ne trébuche pas en chemin. Essoufflée, la jeune femme le laissa tomber sur le lit et il ne bougea plus, hormis les tremblements qui l'agitaient sporadiquement. Il commença à délirer dans un mélange de phrases anglaises et françaises qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui.

Avril s'attela à le débarrasser de sa veste en le faisant basculer sur le dos. Ce fut un combat épique contre une masse inerte qui pesait près de cent kilos et une jeune femme qui n'en faisait que la moitié !

« Bon Dieu, Laurence ! Si vous pouviez un peu y mettre du vôtre ! » râla-t-elle.

La chemise du policier était trempée de sueur et lui collait à la peau. Avril s'attela à la tâche de la lui enlever également pour le mettre à l'aise… Bonne idée qu'elle eût là ! Le caleçon ne cachait rien de ses attributs masculins et elle s'efforça de les ignorer pendant qu'elle lui ôtait son pantalon.

Elle s'absenta ensuite quelques minutes pour ramener de l'eau et des glaçons. Quand elle revint, il n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours ouverts sur le plafond, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Impossible de lui donner de la quinine, il était complètement parti. Etait-ce normal ou avait-il trop attendu ?

Avril resta à le veiller et à le rafraîchir en s'inquiétant de plus en plus devant son état qui ne s'améliorait pas… Devait-elle appeler un médecin ? Elle avait beau parler à Laurence, il ne réagissait pas. Il continuait à marmonner de façon inintelligible et à s'agiter par moments, comme s'il était en proie à des cauchemars. Parfois, elle saisissait quelques mots, ou des noms, notamment le sien et celui de Marlène.

Elle l'observa et l'écouta dans ces moments-là. Quand il parlait de Marlène, il était plus calme et un sourire naissait parfois sur ses lèvres, symbole d'une affection réelle pour sa secrétaire.

En revanche, Avril était visiblement une source anxiogène pour lui. Elle nota qu'il s'agitait davantage en l'appelant par son prénom sur un ton exaspéré, qui fit peu à peu place à davantage d'angoisse… Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu exprimer autant d'inquiétude ainsi en sa présence. Cela la surprit par son caractère obsessionnel et par son intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende plus clairement :

« Non !... Pas ça !... Arrêtez… Stop !... Trop… Dangereux... Revenez !... T'en prie... Reste !... Reste... avec moi !... ALICE ! »

Il avait hurlé son prénom et remuait la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il voulait échapper à quelque chose d'horrible. Alarmée, Avril tenta de le calmer et de le rafraîchir, tout en lui parlant.

« Chutt… Je suis là, Laurence… Arrêtez de vous agiter comme ça… Je suis là… Vous entendez ma voix ? Je vous tiens la main, vous sentez pas ? »

Malgré ses propos rassurants, il continuait à délirer, sans la voir, sans l'entendre, sans la sentir à ses côtés. Son visage pâle était ruisselant et il haletait, comme s'il était oppressé ou en train de courir...

« Reviens !... Alice !... Non… pars pas !... Peux pas… Non… te perdre… Je… pas... te perdre… Je... Non ! Non !... NOOOON ! »

Ses cris se terminèrent indistinctement en sanglots et en dénégations. Figée, Alice le regarda avec consternation. Elle doutait à présent qu'il parlait d'elle quand il criait son prénom de cette façon, mais c'était troublant. Que voyait-il qui l'effrayait à ce point ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour le rassurer ? Inquiète, elle essaya de le réconforter en lui tamponnant le visage avec une serviette humide.

« Laurence, c'est Avril… Laurence… Je suis là, près de vous, avec vous… Calmez-vous… tout va bien… calmez-vous… On est en sécurité... Je suis là… »

Elle lui répéta inlassablement ces paroles pour qu'il se calme et finit par obtenir l'effet désiré sur lui. Il s'agita moins et sembla émerger...

« Alice ?… »

« Chut… Je suis là… Je suis là… »

Il sembla focaliser son attention sur elle quelques secondes, murmura encore "Alice" doucement, puis ferma brièvement les paupières. La jeune femme essuya son front brûlant et y posa de la glace. Après tant d'agitations, il était complètement épuisé et ne gémissait plus que faiblement. Dans le gaz, il papillonna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, prononça encore des mots indistincts avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Ses ronflements se firent entendre régulièrement et Alice se rendit compte seulement à cet instant à quel point elle était tendue. Inconsciemment, elle éprouva le besoin de souffler plusieurs fois pour relâcher la pression.

« Ok, Laurence, vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fichu les jetons cette fois… »

Avril s'aperçut qu'elle en tremblait. Elle le laissa dormir et alla marcher dans le salon pour se détendre.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, aussi vulnérable, aussi… brisé. Pendant longtemps, Laurence avait été un roc indestructible aux arêtes coupantes et aux angles aigus. Mais c'était avant qu'il perde Maillol. Là, elle avait vu un homme anéanti, détruit par le désespoir, la culpabilité et le chagrin. Bien sûr, personne n'était jamais à l'abri d'une défaillance, mais lui, il avait une force vitale et mentale extraordinaire. Jamais il ne baissait sa garde. Jamais il ne montrait une once de faiblesse... Jusqu'à ce drame qui l'avait touché au plus profond de son être et qui l'avait conduit à se droguer… Si elle n'avait pas pris des mesures drastiques, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé ?

Connaissait-on suffisamment les gens qu'on côtoyait tous les jours ? Laurence lui ferait payer dans un proche avenir de l'avoir vu aussi vulnérable, c'était sûr. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle voulait l'aider. C'était à lui de faire l'effort et d'accepter d'être aidé. Avec son sale caractère, il fallait tout de même qu'elle se prépare à se faire envoyer bouler dès qu'il irait mieux… Ainsi en était-il de leur relation mouvementée.

Avril décida finalement que ce n'était pas la priorité du moment. Les propos qu'il avait tenus, étaient mille fois plus préoccupants que l'attitude détestable qu'il allait adopter.

Laurence ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit et s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle devait rêver ou alors... il ne parlait pas d'elle, parce que c'était impossible. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une autre Alice... Oui, c'était ça l'explication, il avait connu une autre Alice qu'il avait peut-être aimé, qui l'avait sans doute fait souffrir, qui avait peut être connu un destin funeste, peu importe… et il parlait de cette autre femme, et seulement d'elle… Cela avait du sens et expliquait aussi beaucoup de choses par rapport à son attitude en permanence infecte vis-à-vis d'elle.

Alice se cherchait-elle des excuses ? Toujours est-il qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'un verre. Elle se servit un alcool fort qu'elle avala en faisant la grimace. Le whisky avait un goût âcre et était sec. _Comment un liquide pouvait-il être sec ?_

La jeune femme finit par soupirer. Une autre Alice dans une autre vie... Cette pensée aurait dû être réconfortante mais, comme le whisky, elle lui laissait plutôt un goût amer dans la bouche.

Aurait-elle aimé être la femme qu'il évoquait avec angoisse et avec un attachement manifeste? _Quelle question !_ pensa-t-elle avec dérision. _Qui n'aimerait pas se sentir aimé ? Qui n'aimerait pas être l'unique, celle pour laquelle un homme serait prêt à tout au point d'être désespéré et anéanti par son départ ?_ Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Maillol et éprouva de la tristesse. Si elle avait vécu, Laurence aurait sans doute été un autre homme...

Cette pensée était particulièrement déprimante. À part Marlène, elle n'avait personne... Laurence ? Il n'était pas véritablement un ami, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait bien été en peine de dire ce qu'il représentait exactement pour elle. Malgré son caractère de m... et sa psychologie zéro quand il s'agissait des femmes, elle l'aimait bien au fond. Il était brillant à tout point de vue, son arrogance lui plaisait même si elle lui tapait sur les nerfs par moment. Il la faisait rire, parfois même quand elle était l'objet de ses fréquentes moqueries, et elle le faisait rire en retour, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit quand on y pensait... Quant à ses vacheries… Il ne serait pas Laurence s'il prenait des gants avec elle...

« La vie serait triste sans vous, commissaire. » Reconnut-elle avec un léger sourire.

Avril en avait assez d'être constamment la cible préférée de Laurence et l'objet de ses violents sarcasmes, mais elle savait maintenant comment le désarmer. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne savait pas gérer la gentillesse, quand cette dernière était spontanée. Il ne lui donnait pas souvent l'occasion de se racheter mais les rares fois où il avait voulu lui passer un savon et qu'elle lui montrait son affection, la machine Laurence s'était systématiquement grippée... Il se retrouvait alors comme un con, totalement déstabilisé, à ne plus savoir où se mettre ou quoi lui dire…

Ce qui était d'ailleurs étrange en un sens… Normalement, être amis signifiait qu'on ne se posait pas de questions sur les sentiments qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. C'était quelque chose qui allait de soi, on donnait sans retenue, non ? Et on évoquait son amitié librement comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, sans faire de manières ou sans être gênés... Avec Laurence, rien n'était évident, dès que cela touchait au domaine affectif. C'était comme s'il se protégeait, comme s'il craignait d'être atteint par quelque chose qui le menaçait ou lui faisait peur… En quoi l'amitié d'Avril pouvait-elle susciter de telles craintes ? Que redoutait-il ? Etait-ce juste une question d'égo ? Il ne voulait pas avoir tort ou reconnaître ses erreurs ? Sa fierté en prenait un coup ? Et alors ? Elle s'en fichait complètement parce qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il ressentait en fait pour elle.

Alice avait tellement pris l'habitude de l'entendre dire à haute voix le contraire de ce qu'il pensait réellement qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à sa mauvaise foi ou à ses remarques cinglantes. Heureusement que la plupart du temps, ses actions parlaient pour lui et prouvaient qu'il n'était pas un mauvais bougre, qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle… Elle eut un sourire en repensant aux nombreuses fois où il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, rassurée, mais surtout, engueulée parce qu'il se faisait du souci et qu'il ne savait pas l'exprimer autrement… Depuis le temps qu'ils exécutaient cette danse ensemble, il devait bien savoir qu'elle connaissait la musique… Pourquoi diable avait-il peur de se dévoiler alors qu'au fond, elle savait ?

La question la mit mal à l'aise et résonna singulièrement comme un écho en elle. Au fond, elle cachait elle aussi son affection pour lui et cette attitude n'avait rien à voir avec de la pudeur. C'était plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner trop d'emprises sur elle, lui montrer une brèche dans laquelle il s'engouffrerait pour l'exploiter à son avantage… Pourquoi agir ainsi, si ce n'était par peur de souffrir ? Comme elle, avait-il peur de souffrir s'il lui donnait l'occasion de s'ouvrir et de mieux le connaître ? Mais alors, cela voulait dire qu'il...

Alice sentit instinctivement qu'elle mettait le doigt sur quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent… Et si ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas _que_ de l'affection dans le cadre d'une relation amicale, mais quelque chose de plus profond, qu'il s'efforçait de cacher ? Pour ne pas qu'elle découvre la vérité...

« NOOOON ! »

Le hurlement de Laurence la fit sursauter violemment et elle se précipita dans sa chambre, la peur au ventre.

Elle trouva Laurence assis dans le lit, le visage ruisselant. Visiblement dévasté, il haletait comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres. Naturellement, elle vint immédiatement s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui essuya le visage en le rassurant.

« Ça va, Laurence, tout va bien... Laurence, vous m'entendez ? »

Avec une surprise non feinte, il se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Avril ? »

Il était encore hagard et secoué, et dans son regard se lisait toute sa détresse. Brutalement, il attira la jeune femme à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Interdite, ne sachant quelle conduite tenir, Alice le laissa faire. L'inquiétude la submergea.

« Laurence ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la serrer davantage contre lui. Elle lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte.

« Ça va aller, Laurence. Je suis là… »

« J'ai cru… »

Il s'arrêta net pendant qu'Alice se figeait à son tour en réalisant...

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez cru ? »

« Rien… »

C'était bien d'elle dont il parlait plus tôt ! Elle recula pour le dévisager, pour essayer de comprendre, pour savoir. Les yeux encore hantés, il ne paraissait pas totalement présent. Avril posa sa main contre sa joue et il inclina la tête sous la caresse. La jeune femme crut qu'elle allait devenir folle… Ce n'était pas possible…

« Vous n'êtes pas réellement avec moi, Laurence, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa attentivement. Avril crut que la terre allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. _Merde_ …

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain suspicieux.

« Rien… Rien d'important… »

Encore un mensonge. Laurence la dévisagea en tâchant de lire son expression, mais elle soutint son regard et répondit doucement :

« Vous m'avez juste fait peur... »

Il parut prendre soudain conscience qu'il la tenait dans ses bras et qu'ils étaient incroyablement proches l'un de l'autre.

« Hum, désolé… » Grommela-t-il, en prenant du recul.

Gênée à son tour, elle en profita pour se détourner de lui. En tremblant, elle versa de l'eau dans un verre et le lui tendit. Il but avec avidité.

« Un autre ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui tendit également deux cachets de quinine qu'il accepta sans un mot. Elle se racla la gorge et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était en retrouvant un semblant de normalité :

« Dans votre état, vous n'auriez pas dû aller interroger les Boissière… »

Il eut juste un ricanement et ne dit rien.

« La malaria est une maladie mortelle quand elle n'est pas traitée correctement. » continua-t-elle.

« Avril, vous n'allez pas commencer à m'infantiliser, hein ? J'en ai vu d'autres… »

« Peut-être, mais vous êtes tellement insupportable quand vous n'écoutez rien ! Une vraie tête de mule !... »

Alice sentit une boule dans sa gorge et parla d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

« … Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil. »

Elle se leva soudain incapable de rester à ses côtés mais il attrapa sa main sans ménagement pour la retenir et elle dut se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit, Avril, qui vous a tant effrayé ? »

Le regard de Laurence était redevenu incisif et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dangereux. Alice ne pouvait pas résister quand il l'observait ainsi.

« Vous… vous vouliez m'empêcher… de faire quelque chose… de dangereux... »

La façon dont il la regardait ne laissait planer aucun doute. Il se rappelait parfaitement cet épisode de délires. Avril prit une profonde inspiration et termina :

« … Et vous ne vouliez pas... me perdre… »

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse finalement les yeux et lui lâche la main. Alice se sentit perdue l'espace d'un instant. C'était l'heure de vérité. Allait-il lui dire quelque chose ? Se justifier ? Admettre maladroitement qu'il s'inquiétait plus que de raison pour elle ? Ou faire preuve de son habituelle mauvaise foi ? Mentir et lui balancer une saloperie dont lui seul avait le secret ?

Au lieu de tout cela, Laurence baissa la tête et se tut.

Une vague de colère submergea Alice. C'était comme si elle se voyait devant lui avec un œil extérieur, pauvre petite chose mendiant un peu d'affection de sa part, et elle en eut ras-le-bol... Elle en avait assez d'interpréter une comédie mille fois écrite où il se jouait d'elle et était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait réellement !

Avril se leva et le considéra avec une dureté nouvelle dans le regard.

« Puisque vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je m'en vais ! J'en ai assez des faux-semblants ! »

Laurence releva la tête, surpris par son ton.

« Vous partez ? »

« Je vous envoie Marlène. J'en peux plus ! C'est oppressant ici ! Moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »

« Mais… »

« Ciao, Laurence. »

« Avril ! »

Elle le planta là et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, à la fois soulagée et désespérée, deux sentiments complètement contradictoires mais qui trahissaient son désarroi actuel, tellement elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

 _Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?_

Toujours dans son lit, médusé par le départ brutal de la jeune femme, Swan Laurence se faisait exactement la même réflexion...

… Et ne comprenait pas davantage qu'Avril.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Tristan Bernard a dit

**Chapitre 3 : Tristan Bernard a dit…**

Laurence n'était pas homme à rester sur une incompréhension. Avril aurait dû s'en douter, quand elle le vit débarquer au journal environ une heure plus tard, comme à son habitude, tiré à quatre épingles.

« Nom d'une pipe, Laurence, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Vous allez faire peur à tout le monde avec votre tête de déterré… »

Il la suivit jusque dans son repaire des archives. Le parfum de son eau de toilette chic et viril ne tarda pas à envahir rapidement la petite pièce.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Pourquoi vous êtes partie si vite alors que j'ai eu un mal de chien à vous faire déguerpir la veille ? »

« A votre avis ? »

« Je vous ai fait peur, ça j'ai compris, mais pas seulement… Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? »

Elle le considéra quelques secondes.

« Auriez-vous peur d'avoir révélé incidemment quelque chose d'embarrassant, Laurence ? »

Le policier mit les mains dans les poches et adopta une allure faussement décontractée.

« Absolument pas. »

« Alors vous n'avez rien à craindre… n'est-ce pas ? »

Laurence haussa les épaules.

« Non, en effet. »

Avril le dévisagea et vit bien qu'il ne savait pas comment la faire parler sans rien trahir. Elle décida de le faire marcher un peu.

« Parfois, il vaut mieux ne rien savoir, c'est mieux ainsi... »

Il ouvrit la bouche et resta un court moment embarrassé.

« Avril, si je vous ai dit quelque chose qui vous a perturbé, je vous conseille de ne pas le prendre en considération… je n'étais pas moi-même. Dans ces moments-là, on raconte n'importe quoi. »

Elle se tut et continua à trier ses papiers en le laissant mariner dans son jus. Il prit l'un de ses petits gadgets que l'on trouvait sur les bureaux dans la main et joua anxieusement avec.

« Oubliez ce que j'ai dit… »

« Impossible. »

Pour la première fois, elle le vit mortifié et eut presque honte de le faire marcher ainsi. Il fit un pas vers elle en se mordant la lèvre, comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Il m'arrive de m'inquiéter pour vous… sans raisons particulières, hein ? » Précisa t il rapidement. « Je sens que j'ai une... responsabilité envers vous, que je me dois de vous protéger… comme le ferait un grand frère... »

« Vous ne supportez pas l'idée de me perdre. »

Elle avait lancé cela à la façon dont on prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai. Elle le vit pâlir davantage (ce qui était un exploit en soi, vu sa couleur livide des derniers jours).

« C'est bon, Laurence, je sais. Vous pouvez péter un coup maintenant. »

« Vous ne savez rien du tout... » Dit-il sourdement.

De la transpiration refit son apparition sur son front et il fit trois pas hésitants dans la pièce. Alice s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Ça va ? »

Laurence s'appuya contre le bureau, avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il sortit le tube de quinine de sa poche et Alice comprit ce qu'il voulait. Elle courut chercher un verre d'eau.

Quand elle revint, elle le trouva allonger sur le bureau au milieu de ses papiers. Il tremblait à nouveau. Elle l'aida à relever la tête et le fit boire, puis il se recoucha et elle se pencha sur lui.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. Si vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, je vous enferme à nouveau dans votre appartement. »

« Non… Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil, vous m'entendez ? »

« Laurence, je vais encore devoir vous mettre au lit... »

« Alice ? »

La rousse sursauta au son de la voix de son patron dans son dos et se retourna. Jourdeuil se tenait sur le seuil et contemplait la scène, sidéré. Vu l'angle sous lequel le rédacteur en chef les observait et les propos qu'elle venait de tenir, il avait dû conclure que…

« Jourdeuil… C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Ah non ?... Alice, me prends pas pour un imbécile... »

« Laurence est malade ! »

Elle s'écarta du commissaire pendant que ce dernier se relevait péniblement pour s'asseoir. Jourdeuil accourut aussitôt près d'eux.

« Il faut que tu m'aides à le porter jusqu'à sa voiture. Je le ramène chez lui. »

« Non, Avril… je dois enquêter… » Protesta le policier.

« Enquêter rien du tout ! Je vais prévenir Tricard que vous êtes indisposé. »

« Non… Je vous interdis de faire ça, vous m'entendez ? »

« Alice a raison, Commissaire, vous n'êtes pas en état. Vous avez besoin d'un médecin. »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Jourdeuil... »

« Fichu tête de mule… Il a quoi ? »

« La malaria. »

« C'est contagieux ? »

« Mais non... Aide moi. »

Jourdeuil supporta le poids de Laurence et ils installèrent le policier dans la voiture. Alice prit le volant et roula jusqu'à son domicile. Encore une fois, elle se coltina Laurence jusqu'à son étage et son lit, le déshabilla à nouveau en le maudissant (une tâche dont elle s'acquitta cependant avec plus d'aisance lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais autant dévêtu le même homme en deux jours !) et le veilla en lisant un magazine qu'elle avait emprunté à une de ses collègues.

Pour la première fois, il dormit sans trop d'agitations, sans doute épuisé. Alice relevait fréquemment les yeux de sa revue pour l'observer. Il ne semblait pas aller bien et elle se surprit à lui prendre le poignet pour chercher son pouls. Le rythme de son coeur était un peu rapide mais régulier, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle le rafraichissait souvent avec de la glace et lui tamponnait le front.

Comme la torpeur la menaçait, Alice se leva et alla se préparer un sandwich à la cuisine. Elle en profita pour faire sa fouineuse et fit le tour des placards, cherchant à en découvrir un peu plus sur lui.

La jeune femme tomba sur un album de photos. Il n'y en avait guère à l'intérieur à vrai dire. Elle vit la photographie de mariage de ses parents, et puis celle de Laurence, en bébé rondouillard et rieur, allongé nu sur le ventre, adorable avec ses petites fossettes et ses bourrelets… Déjà irrésistible. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Avril.

Elle tourna la page et la même photo que celle qui figurait dans le salon apparut. Un garçonnet d'environ huit ans en costume de marin, était assis sur les genoux de son père, un homme austère… Elle eut le loisir de l'observer. Avec l'âge, Swan Laurence ressemblait indéniablement à son géniteur. Sur une autre, il posait de la même manière aux côtés de ses deux parents. Le trio souriait légèrement cette fois.

Plus loin, elle reconnut l'adolescent dégingandé en compagnie d'Alexina, sa mère, dont les traits du visage étaient cachés par une voilette… La photo la frappa cependant par sa tristesse. Aucun des deux ne souriaient et l'animosité dans les yeux du jeune homme était bien réelle. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

L'absence de figure paternelle dans les photos suivantes lui sauta soudain aux yeux. Il y avait peu de clichés de Laurence adolescents finalement. En revanche, de nombreuses photos de lui dans sa période universitaire apparurent, toujours en compagnie de charmantes jeunes femmes, jamais les mêmes, toujours habillée de façon distinguée. Cambridge, 1932 - pouvait-elle lire en guise de légende. On le voyait également en compagnie de ses camarades, jouant au tennis ou faisant de l'aviron, un bel athlète... Et puis le jour de son diplôme… Si sérieux… si seul aussi.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page et Alice découvrit avec stupéfaction une grande photo en couleur d'Alexina dans un instant volé. La mère de Laurence penchait la tête et ne regardait pas l'objectif. Elle devait être proche de la quarantaine. C'était une beauté à couper le souffle, aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus perçants, les traits réguliers, la même fossette au menton que son fils… Swan lui ressemblait finalement énormément… Ce qui frappa Alice, ce fut son expression lointaine, presque indifférente. Son regard perdu dans le vague était teinté d'une sorte de mélancolie, comme une fêlure profonde… Elle comprit en un éclair pourquoi Laurence aimait cette photo de sa mère… Elle avait sous les yeux la vraie Alexina, pas celle qui se la jouait excentrique et enquiquineuse...

Avec un soupir, elle feuilleta quelques pages et des photos d'une autre époque apparurent. Des groupes d'hommes, des visages inconnus, des compagnons de la Résistance, quelques femmes qui posaient, souriantes. Elles avaient toutes en commun d'être très jolies... Des clichés qu'il avait dû prendre des maîtresses qui avaient comptées, elle les ignora.

La photo de Laurence en uniforme de commissaire de police capta son regard. Comme celle de sa mère précédemment, elle occupait une page entière. Il était si sûr de lui sur ce cliché officiel… On lisait de la fierté dans les yeux pétillants d'intelligence et d'ironie. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne vivait que par et pour son métier… En le voyant comme ça, sans le connaître, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. _A mes risques et périls…_ se moqua-t-elle.

Quelques pages plus loin, elle découvrit avec surprise des clichés plus récents, ceux de Laurence avec Alexina et elle. La mère de Laurence avait insisté auprès de l'infirmière à l'hôpital pour qu'elle les prenne tous les trois. Sur l'une des photos, les deux femmes souriaient, pas Laurence, qui se tenait raide comme un piquet. Il avait fait cependant un effort sur la suivante et souriait presque. Quant à la troisième, prise presque par hasard, il regardait les deux femmes qui riaient aux éclats avec une expression énigmatique sur le visage… A quoi pouvait-il penser ? _Sûrement à la façon dont il allait leur tordre le cou à chacune d'entre elles…_

Avril ne put s'empêcher de glousser et referma l'album. Laurence adorait sa mère envahissante mais cachait cette affection sous une animosité qui dépassait l'entendement. Aussitôt, cette pensée la ramena vers sa propre situation. Finalement, elle entretenait le même genre de rapports compliqués avec lui. Du conflit permanent qui masquait une affection réelle.

Elle se leva et examina la collection de 33 tours qu'elle avait remarquée dans un coin. Du jazz, du blues, du classique… et Chuck Berry ! L'homme défrayait la chronique aux Etats-Unis de façon scandaleuse et Laurence le puritain possédait son dernier album ! Avril haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle adorait Chuck Berry l'artiste ! L'homme beaucoup moins.

Elle lança la platine et le son rock s'éleva bientôt dans l'appartement. Prise d'une envie de se défouler pour faire tomber la tension des derniers jours, elle commença à danser dans le salon. Ce fut l'arrêt brutal de la musique qui mit un terme à ses déhanchements enthousiastes…

Laurence la regardait sombrement, mal réveillé. On aurait dit qu'il venait de faire un séjour dans le tambour d'une machine à laver sur le programme essorage...

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, à peine audible.

« Euh... »

« Vous avez besoin de mettre le son aussi fort ? »

« C'est du rock'n roll, Laurence. Faut qu'ça claque ! »

« Foutez-moi le camp, Avril... et ne revenez plus… »

Alice lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet et se dirigea vers le téléphone situé dans l'entrée.

« J'appelle plutôt un médecin, Laurence. Vous êtes vraiment pas bien. »

Pour la première fois, il ne protesta pas et s'assit lourdement sur la banquette en se prenant la tête à deux mains, les cheveux collants de transpiration. Elle prit l'annuaire et passa l'appel, puis elle le rejoignit en lui apportant un grand verre d'eau qu'il but avec avidité.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aller aussi mal. Il était livide, clairement épuisé, dodelinait de la tête, entre veille et sommeil. Ses vêtements lui collaient à nouveau à la peau. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant l'arrivée du médecin. Elle prit une bassine d'eau, apporta des vêtements propres et une serviette, puis commença à le déshabiller… en se traitant de dingue. Il était là, assis devant elle, torse nu et elle le allait le rafraîchir… Marlène ne la croirait jamais.

A peine conscient, il se laissait faire sans protester. Il la regardait en clignant des yeux avec hébétude, ivre de fatigue. Les gestes d'Alice furent d'abord rapides et vigoureux mais quand il émit une protestation, elle ralentit. Dans le silence qui s'installa entre eux, elle passa le gant plus lentement sur son corps, terriblement consciente de sa masculinité et de la finesse de son grain de peau. Elle avait soudain envie de le toucher pour en tester sa douceur. Elle résista tant qu'elle put, lui jeta un regard en coin - il avait fermé les yeux - et se décida.

Elle posa sa main lentement sur son pectoral droit et effleura la peau du bout des doigts... Douce, elle était douce et chaude comme elle se l'imaginait... Fascinée, elle recommença sensuellement en caressant sa faible pilosité et déclencha chez lui une chair de poule. Quand elle passa sa main sur le mamelon droit, ce dernier se dressa et durcit alors qu'un gémissement lui échappait. Incertaine, Alice retira vivement sa main, troublée par la réaction épidermique (bonne pour une fois !) qu'elle suscitait chez lui.

Il ouvrit des yeux mi-clos et elle entendit un faible :

« … 'core... »

C'était inattendu... Alice ouvrit la bouche en forme de 'o' sous la surprise, puis sourit de manière coquine. Elle recommença son geste sur l'autre pectoral, attentive à ne pas se faire prendre si d'aventure il se rendait compte de ce qu'elle lui faisait... Elle le touchait révérencieusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fruit défendu et cela l'excitait d'une manière incroyable… Lui aussi, car il émit un soupir de bien-être.

« Ça vous plaît ce que je vous fais, hein ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'entendait-il seulement ? Il avait laissé reposer sa tête en arrière sur la banquette, totalement à la merci de son tendre "agresseur" et gémissait. En rougissant, Alice se rendit compte de sa position avantageuse et s'en voulut immédiatement de profiter de lui alors qu'il n'était pas en état de s'y opposer de manière claire…

Avec un effort de volonté, elle stoppa ses caresses et entreprit de le rafraîchir à nouveau sans plus penser au reste de son corps, notamment à la bosse manifeste au niveau de son entrejambe. Malgré son état, l'homme était très réceptif.

Elle sécha le torse de Laurence et lui passa tant bien que mal un débardeur, ce qui occasionna une nouvelle proximité et une série d'attouchements. Si Marlène la voyait… Elle dut se retenir de rire en imaginant la tête choquée de son amie et celle de Laurence, hors de lui...

Alice décida de s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas pas être tentée davantage. Elle ne se faisait plus confiance et reprit son magazine. Impossible toutefois de se concentrer sur sa lecture, elle levait les yeux sur lui bien trop souvent et le détaillait avec gourmandise. Plusieurs fois, elle dut se reprendre quand ses pensées commençaient à vagabonder vers des territoires… tentants et interdits… Elle se leva et passa dans la cuisine...

« Avril, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » S'écria-t-elle à voix haute. « Tu peux pas penser à lui de cette façon ! C'est Laurence ! Tu sais, le sale type qui t'en fait baver dès qu'il le peut et qui te déteste ! Bon sang, reprends-toi ! »

Ce fut la sonnette qui annonçait le médecin qui interrompit ses réflexions. Elle introduisit le jeune docteur alors que Laurence papillonnait des yeux, à nouveau réveillé. Alice lui expliqua la situation. Le médecin se lava les mains et examina le policier, qui pour une fois, n'émit aucune protestation. Ensemble, ils le ramenèrent dans le lit. A la fin de son examen, il se tourna vers Avril.

« Quand votre mari a t-il pris de la quinine pour la dernière fois ? »

« C'est pas… » Alice ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. « Il y a quelques heures. »

« Apportez-moi une carafe d'eau s'il-vous-plaît, Madame. Je vais lui donner quelque chose immédiatement pour que la fièvre tombe... Demain, vous irez à la pharmacie de Calmette, ils ont un nouveau médicament à base de paracétamol, c'est très efficace… »

Ils aidèrent le commissaire à boire.

« Il faut aussi qu'il dorme. Quand certaines personnes sont trop épuisées, leur sommeil est perturbé et ils ne réussissent pas à s'endormir… C'est un cercle vicieux. Il lui faut du repos. »

« Il n'est pas du genre à se reposer et il est plus têtu qu'une mule... »

« Je sais qui est votre mari, Madame, on voit souvent la photo du commissaire Laurence à la une du journal… Un homme très occupé, à ce qu'il paraît, et qui doit négliger sa si dévouée épouse... »

Alice lui jeta un coup d'oeil perçant en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le médecin ne trahissait rien et s'était mit à rédiger une ordonnance.

« … Néanmoins, rassurez-vous, son corps va se charger de le ramener à la raison. Je lui ai administré un calmant qui ne devrait pas tarder à faire effet. La seule chose que je vous demande de faire, c'est de le réveiller dans six heures pour le faire boire et lui donner de la quinine… Il va tellement être ko qu'il va se rendormir juste après. »

« D'accord. Autre chose ? »

« Vous devriez en faire de même. »

« Moi ? »

« Vous avez les traits tirés et vous êtes toute pâle… Vous avez pensé à manger ? »

« Euh… »

« Vous devriez vous ménager. Quand votre mari sera rétabli, rappelez-moi et convenons d'un rendez-vous, je connais une recette miracle pour redonner du peps aux charmantes jeunes femmes qui subissent… toutes sortes de carences. »

Le médecin appuya son commentaire d'un sourire engageant qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Alice fut soufflée.

« J'y crois pas ! Vous profitez de la faiblesse de Laur… mon mari pour me faire des propositions ! S'il se tenait debout devant vous, là maintenant, vous feriez moins le mariole, je peux vous le dire ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« C'est ça ! Et vous me prenez pour une quiche, en plus ? Toutes les occasions sont bonnes, hein ? Je vais vous signaler à votre Ordre, Monsieur Parnetti ! »

Le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement pris en faute.

« S'il-vous-plaît, n'en faites rien, je suis désolé... »

« Donnez-moi cette ordonnance, espèce de macho, et sortez d'ici tout de suite ! »

Alice lui arracha le papier des mains et lui indiqua la sortie. Le médecin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta les lieux.

« Non, mais ça se croit tout permis ! » Fulmina Alice en revenant dans la chambre de Laurence. « Je t'en ficherai de… Aaaahh ! »

Elle sursauta quand elle s'aperçut que Laurence la dévisageait, assis dans le lit, nettement plus lucide. La rousse porta la main à son coeur.

« Vous dormez pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Avec tout le raffut que vous faites ? Y'a pas de danger... »

« Désolée… Le… le médecin vient de partir. »

« Oui, j'avais compris... Alors, comme ça, il a parlé à _mon épouse ?_ … »

Laurence croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'observa de façon spéculative. Alice devint rouge pivoine.

« C'est lui qui a cru... Mais aussi, comment voulez-vous que j'explique ma présence chez vous à plus de minuit, hein ?

« Vous cassez pas, Avril, j'ai compris... Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

« J'peux pas. Faut que je vous réveille dans six heures. »

« Enfer et damnation… Et moi qui croyais être débarrassé de vous... »

Il se mit à bâiller à s'en arracher la mâchoire, imitée immédiatement par Avril.

« Vous vous sentez comment ? » Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Crevé… Un peu moins dans le gaz... »

Il s'allongea et se releva presque immédiatement.

« C'est vous qui…? » Il tira sur son maillot de corps.

« Oui, je vous ai changé. Vous étiez en nage. »

Laurence lui lança un regard étrange et fronça les sourcils avec suspicion, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien… » Il eut une hésitation et la regarda de travers. « … L'autre Casanova, là… Il vous a dragué ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? »

« Sûrement qu'il n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à se mettre sous les dents qu'une fille désoeuvrée... » Ricana-t-il.

Alice eut un moment de panique. S'était-il rendu compte des caresses qu'elle lui avait prodiguées et en avait-il conclu qu'elle était... en manque ? Elle préféra opter pour des paroles volontairement insultantes de sa part, comme il en avait l'habitude. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué quelque chose quand il tenait de tels propos. Il la rabaissait systématiquement, comme s'il ne supportait pas l'idée totalement incongrue qu'elle puisse intéresser quelqu'un, comme s'il était _jaloux_ en réalité de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez les autres hommes… Alice le dévisagea avec un sourire suave.

« Quand le vieux lion n'est plus capable de s'occuper des lionnes, un plus jeune prend sa place et le chasse du clan... »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Ce sont les lois de la nature, Laurence… Faites-vous une raison. »

Il serra les dents et prit un verre sur la table de nuit dans lequel se trouvait un liquide ambré.

« Mais d'où ça sort, ça ? » Demanda Alice, soudain affolée. « C'est pas vrai, c'est de l'alcool ? »

« Du Cognac, ignare… J'en ai assez d'avoir l'amertume de la quinine dans la bouche. »

« Mais le médecin vient de vous donner des médocs ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? »

Laurence haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi qu'il s'en fichait.

« Ça sera certainement un remède plus efficace pour me faire dormir et ne plus vous entendre. »

Avril fulmina.

« Vous êtes complètement givré, Laurence ! Et moi qui me casse la tête pour que vous alliez mieux ! Vous risquez de ne pas vous réveiller du tout ! »

« _Carpe diem !_ … Il faut vivre dangereusement, Avril... »

« Carpé quoi ? »

« Un truc que vous ne comprendriez pas… De toute façon, votre crinière, là, ça vous met le cerveau en surchauffe et vous empêche de réfléchir… »

« Dites donc, ça commence à bien faire que vous m'asticotiez alors que je vous aide ! Si vous continuez comme ça, je vous laisse tomber et vous vous débrouillez tout seul ! »

« Ouais, ouais... »

 _Mais il est bourré ?!_ Pensa-t-elle tout à coup en regardant ses pupilles encore plus dilatées et brillantes que d'habitude. _Après un verre ? Ceci dit, vu son état de faiblesse_... Elle ne sut pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer.

« Après tout, faites ce que vous voulez... »

« Exactement… C'est pas une bonne femme qui va me dire ce que j'ai à faire, hein ? »

« J'aime pas quand vous vous comportez comme un sale gosse, Laurence ! »

« Et moi j'aime bien vous titiller, Avril...Vous, au moins, vous avez du répondant… Pas comme tous ces hypocrites qui s'écrasent dès qu'on leur fait une réflexion... »

Il leva le verre vers ses lèvres et elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« C'est pas raisonnable, Laurence. Vous devriez vous coucher et vous reposer. C'est ce que vous voulez, non ? »

« Oh, oui… Et que vous disparaissiez... »

« Pour ça, il faut dormir... »

Alice lui prit gentiment le verre des mains et le repoussa doucement sur l'oreiller. Comme il transpirait à nouveau, elle lui rafraîchit le visage et il poussa un petit soupir de contentement en fermant les yeux.

Quand il les ouvrit, il se redressa sur un coude pour se mettre à son niveau et la regarda avec un sourire sincère.

« Vous êtes une belle personne, Avril… »

Surprise, Alice ouvrit de grands yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

« Hein ? Ça cache quoi cette gentillesse soudaine ? »

« Rien. Je ne serai jamais comme vous avec toute cette mièvrerie et cette compassion dégoulinante de bons sentiments… » Affirma-t-il avec une grimace éloquente. « … Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi, non plus… Je suis le _bad cop,_ le flic mauvais coucheur. Je suis plutôt doué à ce petit jeu, non ? »

« Trop… »

« Avouez que vous aimez les hommes avec du caractère... Les types mous, ce n'est pas pour vous, hein, Avril ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, à qui je m'intéresse, Laurence ? Vous êtes toujours autant vexé que je ne vous considère pas comme la huitième merveille du monde et que je vous préfère des femmes ? »

« Quelle faute de goût en effet ! Décidément, vous avez tous les défauts de la Terre à mes yeux... »

« Mais vous aussi, mon cher Laurence, vous aussi… »

Il se mit à ricaner.

« Vous êtes une rousse au caractère bien trempé... Vous enflammez l'imagination des mâles, et comme vous refusez d'être considérée comme un objet sexuel, vous faites exprès de vous enlaidir en vous habillant comme un sac et en vous coiffant avec un pétard !... Vous savez quoi ? ça me rend dingue que vous refusiez d'embrasser votre féminité comme le fait Marlène ! »

Alice le regarda, sidéré.

« Mais de quoi j'me mêle ? Est-ce que je vous fais des remarques sur votre façon de vous habiller d'abord ? »

« Vous n'en faites pas, parce qu'il n'y a rien à redire sur mes tenues… J'ai la classe, c'est tout ! »

« C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, hein ? » Alice soupira, refusant l'escalade, alors qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. « L'alcool et les médicaments, c'est un cocktail qui ne fait pas bon ménage, Laurence... Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi. »

Il eut un sourire.

« Tristan Bernard a dit un jour que le baiser a été inventé par les amants pour ne pas dire de bêtises… »

Avril hocha la tête.

« C'est plutôt joliment dit, mais je ne vois pas quel rapport ça a avec… »

Laurence passa la main derrière la nuque d'Alice et l'attira à lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme en la faisant taire. Il prit son temps et explora leurs douceurs en les caressant avec un art consommé. Sous la surprise, Avril se figea, avant de le repousser.

« Ça va pas être possible, Laurence… Vous n'êtes pas du tout, mais pas du tout mon genre de mecs !… »

« Je vous rassure, Avril, vous n'êtes pas non plus mon style de femmes… »

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément, tendus, lui avec ses yeux brillants de fièvre, elle avec ses yeux de chat aux aguets. Avril se rendit compte qu'il recommençait à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Résolument, elle l'obligea à se recoucher sur l'oreiller alors qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et lui caressait la nuque. Il l'attira à lui à nouveau et le baiser prit cette fois un tour beaucoup plus intense et passionné.

« Attendez une minute !... » Lui dit-elle en s'arrachant à lui. « … Il n'est pas question une seule seconde que vous m'accusiez d'abuser de la situation ! »

« Je vous semble faible, délirant et non consentant ? »

« Vous me semblez malade, alcoolisé et pas dans votre état normal, oui. »

Il soupira.

« Dommage, j'aurai essayé… »

« Essayé, quoi ? »

« Vous êtes la seule femme à avoir franchi le seuil de cette chambre sans être l'une de mes maîtresses…»

« Et je compte bien le rester… Pour être claire, je ne serai jamais votre maîtresse, Laurence. »

« Il faudra donc que je vous épouse ? »

« M'épouser ? » Avril eut un rire léger. « Certainement pas ! Même si vous étiez le dernier homme sur terre, Laurence, jamais je ne vous épouserai. »

Le visage de Laurence se ferma et il s'abandonna à une vague de tremblements. Mais l'expression fugitive n'avait pas échappé à Avril.

« Vous auriez voulu coucher avec moi… »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi… » Se défendit-il sèchement. « … Il n'est pas question que, vous et moi… »

« Je suis bien d'accord ! »

« Avril, vous n'êtes jamais d'accord avec moi… »

Bizarrement, Alice éprouva un regret qu'elle n'exprima pas. Elle baissa les yeux pour masquer sa déception. Mais une main lui releva le menton et un regard impérieux la perça à jour.

« Vous auriez aimé que je couche avec vous… »

« Dans vos rêves !... » Protesta t'elle vivement. « … Non. »

« Non ?... Est-ce un non sincère ou un non qui veut dire oui ? »

« C'est un non qui veut dire 'non', enfin ! »

Laurence soupira.

« Alice, j'en ai assez de ce jeu de dupes… »

Laurence l'attira à nouveau à lui et l'embrassa avec possessivité. Elle posa ses mains autour de son visage et l'embrassa avec la même intensité. Leurs souffles se raccourcirent et il se mit à soupirer. Elle le sentit s'abandonner et se recula, soudain embarrassée, par ce moment d'égarement.

« Laurence, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… »

« … de profiter de moi ? Jamais plus vous n'aurez une pareille occasion… »

« Arrêtez de raconter des bêtises, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, ni même en état tout court… »

« Si vous voulez que je me taise, vous avez intérêt à m'embrasser… »

Avril lui posa plutôt un doigt sur les lèvres et lui sourit doucement, alors qu'il commençait à papillonner.

« Chut… Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites… Vous êtes épuisé… Vous devriez dormir, Laurence. »

L'alcool et le calmant faisaient enfin effet. Il se frotta les yeux avant de les fermer.

« Ça restera entre nous ? » Murmura-t-il encore.

« Evidemment... Pas un mot à Marlène. »

Il lui sourit doucement et se détendit. Au bout de quelques instants, il dormait.

Alice soupira et se gratta la tête. Que venait-il de se passer, là ? Une vague de joie l'envahit et elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en mettant la main devant sa bouche... Immédiatement, elle se rappela à l'ordre.

Merde! C'était Laurence ! Lau - rence ! Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait… Quelque chose de dangereux avait germé en elle et venait d'éclore à l'instant où leurs mondes étaient entrés en collision... Cette sensation était grisante, incroyablement exaltante… et terrifiante. C'était du désir, et un désir partagé qui plus est… ce qui le rendait encore plus intense et explosif…

Euphorique, elle se remit à rire, en sachant en même temps, qu'elle était foutue… irrémédiablement perdue, si elle s'engageait dans cette voie…

 _A suivre…_


	4. Mer et Père Spirituel

**Chapitre 4**

Alice terminait de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle vit le arriver, ou plutôt se traîner... Elle regarda Laurence approcher lentement en silence, en continuant à mastiquer, fascinée malgré elle par son absence totale d'expression. Comment allait-il se comporter ce matin avec elle ? Indifférent à son environnement et à la présence d'Avril, le commissaire s'installa à la table, posa la tête sur ses bras croisés en grognant et ne bougea plus.

« Laurence ? Vous allez bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Alice se leva et vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés pour mieux voir son visage tourné sur le côté. Elle posa la main sur son bras et il ouvrit un œil en gémissant faiblement. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

« … 'ssez-moi... mourir… »

Avril leva les sourcils, puis eut un rictus moqueur et secoua la tête.

« Arrêtez de faire votre diva dramatique, Laurence, j'ai quelque chose pour vous remettre sur pieds… »

La rousse se leva et alla chercher les médicaments qu'elle était allée récupérer à la pharmacie de l'Hôpital Calmette un peu plus tôt. Conformément aux instructions du pharmacien, elle laissa fondre un comprimé dans l'eau et lui présenta un verre.

« Buvez, vous aurez moins mal aux cheveux… »

Laurence s'exécuta avec lenteur et resta un long moment à regarder dans le vague sans bouger. Alice soupira en le voyant aussi amorphe. Avec ses joues creuses et mal rasées, son teint pâle et ses yeux rougis, Laurence n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Alice ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'ironie. Où était passé le fringant, le sémillant quinquagénaire qui faisait chavirer le cœur de toutes ces dames ?

On était peu de choses finalement… Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait déjà pris par le bras et entraîner vers la douche froide pour le secouer... Pendant un dixième de secondes, elle caressa _sérieusement_ cette pensée, avant de revenir à des considérations plus sages.

« Vous voulez boire un café ?… Je suis passée à la boulangerie et j'ai pris des croissants... »

Il fit non de la tête avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Il faut que vous mangiez, Laurence… »

« Lâchez-moi... » Dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

 _Et voilà, chasser le naturel, il revient au galop…_ Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en le voyant si mal en point. _Cela lui apprendra à mélanger l'alcool et les médocs..._

« J'ai fait l'effort de vous presser des oranges fraîches... »

Elle mit un grand verre devant lui qu'il regarda cette fois clairement avec envie. Lentement, presque à contrecœur, il le prit, puis le descendit d'une traite. Elle eut enfin un sourire de satisfaction. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être puéril parfois quand il ne voulait rien admettre !_

« Encore ? »

Il ne dit rien et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un nouveau verre. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Elle le posa devant lui et il le but plus lentement, cette fois. Elle savait désormais comment il fonctionnait avec sa maudite fierté… Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait toujours courir pour obtenir un merci.

« J'ai appelé Marlène en la prévenant que vous ne viendrez pas travailler aujourd'hui. Elle est en route et prend le relais. » Avril rassembla ses affaires. « Faut que j'aille bosser. Vous vous reposez, hein ? Je repasse ce soir prendre des nouvelles. »

La jeune femme lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et elle eut cette fois un serrement au ventre en voyant son regard de chien battu posé sur elle. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir. Etait-ce une tentative pour la retenir, voire la faire culpabiliser ?

« Marlène sera bientôt là… Je vous laisse, hein ? »

Il fit un non pitoyable de la tête. Il ressemblait tellement à un gosse malheureux, abandonné, qu'Alice préféra s'amuser de la comédie qu'il était incontestablement en train de lui jouer.

« Ah, les mecs ! Dès que vous faites un pet de travers, c'est la fin du monde... »

« Pas... drôle... » Répondit-il, vexé.

« Ne venez pas vous plaindre ! Vous avez abusé et maintenant, vous le payez cash... » Elle soupira et revint vers lui, exaspérée par son manque de réaction. « … Bon, vous voulez quoi, Laurence ? Que je vous fasse couler un bain ? »

Il lui lança un coup d'œil et grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe… Alice entendit : _un petit massage_ mais elle préféra lui faire répéter.

« Hein ? »

« Rien… »

La rousse dissimula un sourire et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Il lui jouait la comédie ? Alors elle aussi n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses. Elle reprit un ton peu engageant.

« Vous avez pas intérêt à me faire une remarque, sinon je vous jure que je vous assomme avec ma machine à écrire ! »

Il eut un ricanement de dérision.

« Je voudrais bien... vous y voir… »

« Oh, c'est tout vu ! Si c'était moi à votre place, vous m'auriez laissée toute seule dans mon coin depuis belle lurette, dans l'espoir que je disparaisse définitivement… »

La sonnette retentit à cet instant, empêchant Laurence de protester. Devant l'agression sonore, le policier fit la grimace en gémissant et en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

« Ouf, sauvée par le gong ! »

Sadiquement, Alice prit tout son temps pour aller ouvrir. La sonnette persista et elle imagina avec délectation Laurence disparaître sous la table...

Quand elle ouvrit, Marlène la serra brièvement dans ses bras en la saluant.

« Comment il va ? »

« Égal à lui-même… En pire ! »

Marlène avança vers le salon et découvrit l'état du commissaire avec inquiétude. Laurence redressa la tête et tenta de faire bonne figure devant sa secrétaire. Alice éclata de rire : il avait _vraiment_ la tête d'un chien battu !

« Te laisse pas attendrir, Marlène... Cette nuit, Laurence a bu de l'alcool après avoir pris des médicaments censés le faire aller mieux… »

« Oh, Commissaire, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. »

« Mon état est surtout dû à une overdose d'Avril… »

Alice se mit lentement à applaudir.

« Bravo, il a réussi à faire une phrase complète !… » La journaliste prit Marlène par le bras. « Mets-le sous la douche pendant qu'il tient à peu près debout, il en a bien besoin si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et qu'il dorme… Le médecin a bien insisté pour qu'il se repose. Il ne doit pas mettre un pied au commissariat, tu m'entends ? »

Alice lui donna toutes les instructions nécessaires, puis Marlène se rendit à la cuisine en l'entraînant avec elle.

« Alice, je dois te dire un truc… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tim… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Si tu pouvais ne pas être en retard et ne rien dire au commissaire… »

« J'lui dirais rien, promis… Tim a profité qu'il soit pas là, c'est ça, hein ?… »

« A ton avis ?… »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, puis Alice revint dans le salon. La journaliste ramassa à nouveau ses affaires et jeta un œil vers Laurence. Il lui fit signe et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le policier ne répondit pas, lui prit le poignet et se contenta de déposer un petit baiser sur le dos de la main de la rousse sans la quitter des yeux. Surprise, elle dévisagea Laurence pendant que l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'incorrigible charmeur.

« Merci, _Alice_. »

Il avait délibérément insisté sur son prénom. Avril se retrouva totalement déstabilisée et ne sut quoi lui dire. Elle retira sa main et s'éclaircit la gorge quand Marlène revint dans le salon.

« Bon, ben, j'y vais… A ce soir ?... Soyez sages tous les deux ! »

Laurence haussa les épaules et ignora complètement la journaliste, qui quitta l'appartement, songeuse. Avec le recul de la nuit, tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Laurence lui semblait surréaliste. Elle dut se pincer pour se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Au journal, Avril se concentra sur son travail, réorganisa un planning bouleversé par ses absences, se rendit à des rendez-vous, poursuivit son enquête et ne pensa plus au policier le reste de la journée. Quand Marlène l'appela vers dix huit heures pour savoir si elle arrivait, elle émergea et se rappela sa promesse du matin.

Elle ramassa les infos qu'elle avait à nouveau rassemblées sur les Boissière et prit son scooter. Quand elle arriva rue des Petits Champs, elle aperçut Glissant qui attendait Marlène près de sa voiture.

« Hello Tim, ça va ? »

« Super. Tu vas rejoindre le grincheux ? »

« Vivement qu'il aille mieux, j'en ai marre de faire la garde malade. »

« Je suis étonnée que vous ne vous soyez pas entretués tous les deux. »

« L'achever m'a bien traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois… »

Tim se mit à rire.

« Continue un peu s'il-te-plaît, il fiche la paix à Marlène et on peut enfin sortir ensemble. »

« Si c'est pour la bonne cause… »

« Je te revaudrai ça, petite soeur… »

« J'y vais. Je t'envoie Marlène. Passez une bonne soirée et ne faites rien que je ne ferai moi-même ! »

Quand Alice sonna, Marlène ouvrit avec un sourire soulagé.

« Alice, enfin tu es là… »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, le commissaire va mieux, mais j'aurai préféré qu'il aille moins bien : depuis une heure, il tourne dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage… »

« Ah ? »

« Il dit qu'il t'attend… Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose ? »

« Non... Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? »

La secrétaire haussa les épaules, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'en savait rien.

« Tim est en bas ? » chuchota Marlène.

« Oui. »

« Bon, je file… » Plus fort, elle cria : « A demain, Commissaire. Reposez-vous bien ! »

Marlène salua Alice rapidement et partit. Perplexe, la journaliste referma la porte derrière elle. Laurence fit alors son apparition, habillé de façon décontractée, chemise à carreaux ouverte au col et blouson en daim. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient à peine moins visibles, mais au moins, il n'avait plus ce regard enfiévré qui le poursuivait depuis quelques jours. Il était rasé de près et semblait également avoir retrouvé l'énergie qui lui faisait défaut, et ça, Alice jugea immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Ah, Avril, je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

« Pour quoi faire ?

« M'emmener à un rendez-vous. »

« J'suis pas votre chauffeur, prenez un taxi. »

« Vous êtes également conviée à ce rendez-vous. »

« Hein ? C'est quoi, ce plan ? Je ne vais nulle part si vous ne me dites pas de quoi il retourne ! »

« Et si je vous dis que c'est une surprise ? »

« Une surprise ? Venant de vous ? Alors, c'est définitivement non ! »

« Allons, Avril, je vous ai connu beaucoup plus entreprenante et aventureuse. Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

« Pas quand ça ressemble à un piège tendu à mon insu. »

« Bon… » Il ramassa ses clés de voiture et haussa les épaules. « … Tant pis. »

Il ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua la sortie.

« Mais je venais vous parler des Boissière ! »

« Il y a un temps pour tout, Alice. L'enquête attendra demain. »

Elle tiqua sur son nom qu'il venait de prononcer doucement. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, indécise, il lui fit un nouveau signe et elle soupira longuement.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? J'ai pas envie de vous ramasser encore à la petite cuillère ! »

« J'ai dormi toute la journée et il y a un signe certain que je vais mieux… »

« Ah oui ? Vous avez envie de draguer ? Je vous préviens : je ne tiens pas la chandelle pendant que vous faites le joli cœur ! »

« J'ai faim, triple buse ! Ça ne vous a pas échappé que je n'ai pratiquement rien avalé depuis trois jours ? »

« Oh ? »

« Oui, oh !... » S'écria-t-il, agacé. « Allez, on y va ! On est attendu ! »

« Vous m'invitez ? »

« Oui. »

C'était comme si elle lui avait arraché le mot de la bouche. Comme Avril le regardait avec surprise, il ajouta sans marquer un grand entrain :

« … C'est une façon de vous remercier pour votre aide ces derniers jours. »

Alice eut un demi-sourire qu'elle masqua très vite.

« Ok, d'accord… Vous m'emmenez où ? »

« Vous verrez bien… »

Ils quittèrent Lille et roulèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Quand Alice aperçut les premières dunes, elle arbora un sourire ravi et ouvrit grand la fenêtre pour respirer le bon air vivifiant.

« La mer ! Vous m'avez emmenée à la mer ! »

Laurence fut amusé par la réaction spontanée de la jeune femme, tout simplement heureuse. Il traversa la petite cité balnéaire et se gara sur la promenade de la mer, où de nombreux touristes profitaient du doux soleil de juin en marchant sur la plage découverte. Immédiatement, le vent porta l'odeur fortement iodée du varech et Alice ferma les yeux de bonheur. Le cri des mouettes et les drisses qui claquaient contre les mâts attirèrent son regard vers le large. Quelques bateaux attardés rentraient au port avec la marée, avant la tombée de la nuit.

« Venez, Avril, vous irez marcher après le dîner si vous le souhaitez, mais moi, je meurs de faim. »

Elle suivit Laurence jusqu'à un petit restaurant. A peine entrés, ils furent accueillis par un homme rond et jovial. Le septuagénaire vint à leur rencontre et serra Laurence dans ses bras avec effusion. Alice le dévisagea avec surprise : l'accent méridional semblait déplacé en ces lieux.

« Swan ! Enfin, te voilà, vieux brigand ! »

« Bonsoir Maurice, ça fait tellement longtemps ! »

« Trop ! Hé, je me demandais ce qui te retenait ! Je me disais : c'est son travail de commissaire qui l'accapare, mais maintenant, je ne me pose plus la question quand je vois qui t'accompagne…. » Il se tourna vers Avril. « … C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans mon modeste établissement, Mademoiselle ?... »

« Alice Avril… »

« Mademoiselle Avril, vous êtes une bien jolie jeune femme… Tu nous la cachais, hein ?… »

Laurence se mit à glousser et secoua la tête.

« Avril, je vous présente Maurice Trouvers, le meilleur écailleur de la région… En bon Marseillais, Maurice exagère tout, mais surtout, c'est un filou et un charmeur ! »

« Pff… Balivernes ! C'est lui le tombeur ! Je me trompe ? »

Avril faillit éclater de rire. Comment expliquer aux personnes qu'elle croisait, qu'elle devait être la seule femme au monde insensible au charme de Laurence ? Enfin, elle croyait l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre, surtout quand le policier ne faisait plus son ours mal léché et se montrait civil avec elle.

« On travaille juste ensemble. » Précisa-t-elle.

« Une femme flic ? Ça existe ? »

« Non, Maurice, mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrête une rouquine déterminée et bornée… »

« Oh, je suis bien placé pour savoir de quoi tu parles ! » Il se tourna vers une porte qui devait être celle des cuisines. « Madeleine ! Oh, Madeleine ! Viens par là, on a de la visite ! »

Une femme potelée (et rousse !) fit son apparition et poussa un cri de joie en voyant Laurence. L'épouse de Maurice Trouvers se précipita vers le policier en riant et le serra dans ses bras à son tour.

« Swan ! Mon beau Swan ! Tu es là ! Comme tu nous as manqués !... » Elle l'observa attentivement. « … Mais tu as une mine affreuse, gamin ! Tu es malade ? »

« Rien de grave, Maddie, j'ai juste fait une crise. »

« Encore ce maudit palu, hein ? Tu sais qu'on a ce qu'il te faut, comme traitement ! »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je viens ici ? » Demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rires.

« Oh, toujours aussi taquin, hein ! Viens là ! »

La vieille dame l'entraîna en lui serrant affectueusement le bras.

« Tu vas voir, elles sont superbes ! Pascal a bien travaillé. Tu leur donnerais le Bon Dieu sans confessions ! »

Laurence se mit à rire pendant qu'Avril se demandait de quoi ils parlaient. Maurice Trouvers la prit à son tour par le bras.

« Venez, jeunesse, pendant que ma femme l'accapare, vous allez me parler de vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

« Je suis journaliste à _La Voix du Nord_. »

« Journaliste ? C'est pas un métier d'homme, ça ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. »

« Et vous faites quoi ? »

« J'enquête avec Laur… le commissaire sur des meurtres. »

« Il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché pour faire ça ! Mais vous, ça se voit que vous avez du cran, petite ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Il aime les filles qui ont du caractère, notre Swan ! »

Avril éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez entre lui et moi, c'est purement professionnel. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le regard bleu azur du vieil homme se fit plus acéré et Alice se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur Trouvers, comment un Marseillais se retrouve t-il dans le Nord, loin de sa Provence natale ? »

« Hé, c'est une longue histoire que je vais vous conter en prenant l'apéro ! »

 _A suivre…_


	5. Food, Passion and Love

**Chapitre 5**

Avril n'en finissait pas de rire et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Certes, l'alcool que Maurice Trouvers lui avait servi un peu trop généreusement l'avait mise en condition, mais c'était surtout le couple de septuagénaires qui déclenchait son hilarité, avec toutes leurs histoires. En les voyant se raconter, il était clair que ces deux là éprouvaient une tendresse profonde l'un envers l'autre. Bon-vivant, Maurice était aussi exubérant que Madeleine était réservée, mais cette dernière avait toujours le mot juste pour relativiser et apporter sa touche personnelle aux récits enflammés de son mari.

Avec surprise, elle découvrit un visage que Laurence ne montrait guère souvent : Le policier pouvait se montrer agréable, ouvert et drôle (souvent malgré lui) quand il le voulait bien. Les anecdotes qu'il racontait volontiers étaient cruelles mais jamais dépourvues d'un humour noir qu'il affectionnait tant. Alice y ajouta sa verve et son humour tapageur, et bien vite, tous les participants se tinrent les côtes. La soirée improvisée par Laurence était l'une des meilleures qu'elle ait vécue depuis longtemps.

Les langues se délièrent et Maurice évoqua quelques souvenirs communs qu'Alice trouva fascinants. Tout comme Laurence, le couple Trouvers avaient été résistants, mais dans un autre réseau que le sien. Elle apprit ainsi que la Gestapo croyait dur comme fer que Swan était une femme, ce qui occasionnait des quiproquos, exploités par les groupes. Le W de Lawrence disparut à cette occasion et Laurence resta comme une marque de fabrique, francisant par là-même son nom.

Alice ne fut pas en reste et raconta ses propres expériences quand adolescente en manque de sensations fortes à l'orphelinat, elle défiait les allemands et se livrait au marché noir avec un type peu recommandable, passé le couvre-feu. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli se faire pincer, comme elle disait, mais elle parvenait toujours à s'en sortir grâce à sa débrouillardise et à son ingéniosité. Laurence ne fut pas surpris par son passé de « criminelle précoce » et se moqua bien d'elle, avec ces faits de guerre peu glorieux…

La Miss Catastrophe qu'était Alice sembla faire impression sur Madeleine qui la regardait avec affection et tempérait les propos féroces du policier. Souvent, ses yeux passaient d'Avril à Laurence et ne perdaient pas une miette de leurs échanges piquants. Elle eut même un sourire entendu avec son mari, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête à son attention, sans que les deux intéressés qui se chamaillaient gentiment devant eux, en soient conscients.

Prétextant d'autres clients à s'occuper alors que le restaurant était quasi-désert en cette période encore peu fréquentée, Madeleine et Maurice Trouvers les laissèrent dîner seuls ensemble. Présentement, ils attendaient le premier plat en sirotant un petit vin blanc sec bien frais. Alice se promit de lever le pied, Laurence semblait aller mieux mais il n'était pas exclu qu'elle doive conduire pour les ramener plus tard à Lille…

Elle observa le policier qui était redevenu taciturne après le départ de ses amis. Laurence était pourtant détendu comme elle l'avait rarement vu et son état général s'était nettement amélioré depuis qu'il avait grignoté un peu.

« Vous les avez connus comment les Trouvers ? » Lui demanda-t-elle finalement. « J'ai l'impression que vous êtes très proches d'eux. »

« Ce couple travaillait pour mes parents quand j'étais enfant. On s'est retrouvé par hasard à la fin de la guerre. »

« Ça explique pourquoi Madeleine vous appelle affectueusement _gamin_ … »

Laurence eut un sourire, mais ne développa pas davantage.

« Ils ont un fils, Pascal. Il est ostréiculteur dans la région… J'espère que vous aimez les huîtres ? »

« Euh… c'est-à-dire… »

« Vous n'en avez jamais mangé. »

« Non. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer… »

« Dommage. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que Maurice Trouvers apporta un plateau de fruits de mer gargantuesque qu'il déposa sur la table. Alice ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant la profusion de crustacés qu'elle n'avait jamais mangés.

« Swan, tu en laisses pour la petite, hein ? Elle a besoin de se remplumer un peu ! »

Alice ne put s'empêcher de porter machinalement les mains à ses flancs, un geste qui n'échappa pas à Laurence.

« Les fruits de mer ne font pas grossir, Maurice. »

« Faudrait que tu le dises à Maddie. Je n'ai plus droit qu'aux bigorneaux, et encore ! »

« C'est l'aïoli qu'il faut que tu supprimes, la sauce... Garde les légumes en revanche. »

« Hérésie !... » Rugit le provençal, faussement vexé. « … Alice, quand vous reviendrez, je vous en ferai un, et vous goûterez aussi à ma bouillabaisse. »

Alice ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil vers Laurence qui lui retourna un visage impassible. Il n'y aurait probablement jamais de _prochaine fois_.

« Allez, bon appétit, les amoureux ! »

Alice pivota vers Maurice Trouvers en ouvrant la bouche mais il lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'éloignait. Elle dévisagea alors Laurence qui arborait un petit sourire amusé.

« D'habitude, vous êtes le premier à protester contre ce genre d'affirmation ! »

« Autant les laisser croire ce qu'ils veulent si ça leur fait plaisir, non ? »

Elle l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez amenée dans cet endroit ? »

Il fit l'innocent.

« Je viens ici chaque fois après une crise de paludisme pour dévorer de délicieux fruits de mer iodés, nécessaires à ma guérison définitive… »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! »

« Non, en effet, mais je ne vais pas changer une habitude décennale parce que vous êtes là et que vous vous accrochez à moi comme une moule à son rocher… »

« Je ne m'accroche pas à vous ! C'est vous qui m'avez invitée ! »

« Vous m'auriez laissé y aller seul ?... Non, alors servez-vous, Avril et profitez de ma mansuétude exceptionnelle à votre égard. »

Elle soupira pendant qu'il l'observait, amusé.

« Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Amical, puis odieux... Pourquoi vous gâchez des moments qui pourraient être merveilleux ?

« Mais ils le sont… Je m'amuse de votre inconfort, Avril. »

« Ouais, c'est toujours à mes dépens... »

« Vous êtes une source intarissable de plaisirs à laquelle j'aime boire. »

Alice leva les sourcils alors qu'il la dévisageait avec un sourire et un regard calculateur. Comment devait-elle prendre cette affirmation à double sens ? Depuis vingt quatre heures, il jouait sur les mots un peu trop à son goût.

« Vous êtes sadique et pervers. »

« Ça, vous le saviez déjà. Je dirais même que vous aimez ce trait de caractère chez moi. »

« Hein ? N'importe quoi ! »

« Non ? Je vous fais des crasses et vous m'en faites avec le même enthousiasme, sinon plus. C'est comme si vous ne vouliez pas être en reste. »

« Je déteste qu'on me marche sur les pieds et j'aime avoir le dernier mot. »

« Moi aussi… Et je l'ai plus souvent que vous. »

« Oh, ça reste à voir ! »

« C'est tout vu. Je gagne à chaque fois. »

« Dans vos rêves, Laurence. » Grinça-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire.

« Vous connaissez l'adage, Avril ? »

« Lequel ? »

« _Qui aime bien, châtie bien_ … Nos sempiternelles prises de bec ne sont-elles pas le signe que nous nous apprécions au fond ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et serra les dents.

« Apprécier… Ce n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais pour qualifier notre relation, à moins que nous n'ayons pas la même définition du mot… »

« Voyons ça… Apprécier : affectionner, estimer, éprouver un penchant, adorer, voire… aimer… Vous lui attribuez d'autres sens ? »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Avril, Avril… »

« Vous d'abord. »

« Vous savez déjà ce que j'éprouve à votre égard. »

« Oui, mépris, arrogance, colère, ressentiment… indifférence dans le meilleur des cas… »

« Vous oubliez irrévérence et désintérêt total… »

« J'allais le dire… »

Laurence leva la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Si mon attitude envers vous était… disons… plus positive, vous seriez encline à plus d'ouverture et de magnanimité ? »

« De quoi ? »

« D'indulgence, si vous préférez. »

« Pff !… Vous êtes incapable d'être plus ouvert. Vous êtes intransigeant, égoïste, plus borné qu'une mule, et vous voulez toujours avoir raison... _Psychorigide_ doit être votre second prénom… »

« Dites tout de suite que je ne sais pas faire de concessions… »

« Vous ne savez pas en faire. »

« Si je faisais des concessions, Avril, il n'y aurait pas toutes ces joutes verbales entre nous que vous appréciez par-dessus tout. »

« Quoi ? Je m'en passerai bien volontiers, croyez-le ! »

« La vérité, c'est que vous avez un sale caractère, Avril. Sans moi, vous ne pourriez pas exploiter votre talent naturel pour les embrouilles. En moi, vous trouvez enfin un adversaire digne de prendre des coups et d'en donner. Quand vous êtes face à moi, Alice, vous prenez un pied énorme et vous vous éclatez ! »

« Même pas vrai ! »

« Oh, si ! Vous adorez l'idée de remettre à sa place un phallocrate comme moi parce que je représente tout ce que vous détestez chez les hommes. Et pourtant, malgré tous mes nombreux défauts rédhibitoires, vous m'êtes attachée comme personne et vous mourrez de trouille qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, comme j'ai une peur bleue que vous disparaissiez de ma vie. »

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour protester et resta finalement sans voix quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette fois, il l'avait admis volontairement et consciemment.

« Vous ?… Vous ne voulez pas… me perdre ? »

« Non. »

Alors qu'elle le dévisageait en tachant de lire dans ses yeux s'il était sincère, il en profita pour lui prendre la main. Alice se troubla.

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit hier… Vous êtes une fille formidable, courageuse, énergique, débrouillarde et pleine d'ambitions. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être attiré par ces qualités très rares chez une femme ? »

Alice sentit littéralement sa mâchoire tomber devant des compliments qu'elle entendait pour la première fois de sa bouche. _Lui, admettre qu'elle avait des qualités ?_ Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est le vin qui vous tourne la tête ou la malaria vous a fait perdre l'esprit ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je souligne en permanence vos trop nombreux défauts que vous êtes dépourvue de qualités. Comme je l'ai dit, elles sont _rares,_ donc quasi inexistantes. Il faut creuser pour les découvrir. J'ai fait cet effort, et croyez-moi, il m'en a coûté… »

« Et je devrais vous croire ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Je vous démontre seulement ma capacité de changement. »

« Les gens ne changent pas, Laurence. Et vous, entre tous les autres, encore moins ! »

« Pourquoi ne me donneriez-vous pas le bénéfice du doute ? »

« Vous le feriez pour moi ? »

« Parfaitement. » Répondit-il sans hésiter.

La mauvaise foi de cet homme ! Son aplomb ! Alice en fut soufflée.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que vous pensez de moi, Laurence, vous me l'avez suffisamment répété. »

« Et vous savez aussi que c'est une façade, qu'en réalité, j'éprouve des… des… disons, une certaine… affection pour vous... Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais je l'ai démontrée en actes par le passé, ne me dites pas le contraire ! »

Alice dut en convenir. Quand Laurence avait cru qu'elle allait mourir, elle avait vu son comportement changer du tout au tout. Il était devenu prévenant et gentil. Peut-être en avait-il trop fait, mais elle avait senti derrière son attitude protectrice, une réelle inquiétude et un désarroi non feint. Déjà à cette époque, il ne voulait pas la perdre…

« Nous sommes amis, non ? » Lui demanda-t-il en interrompant ses réflexions.

« Le sommes-nous vraiment ? »

Alice s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir parlé trop vite, mais dans la partie de ping-pong à laquelle ils se livraient continuellement, elle voulait toujours se montrer à la hauteur des enjeux sur la table.

Le silence et la moue peinée de Laurence furent suffisamment éloquents pour qu'elle se trouble. Elle se mordit la lèvre et reprit :

« Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas le genre de truc à remettre en cause… » Dit-elle maladroitement, puis elle soupira : « Mais vous êtes toujours prêt à tout pour avoir raison et obtenir ce que vous voulez, quitte à mentir !… »

« Pas vous peut-être ? »

Ils s'observèrent, clairement sur la défensive à présent. Alice soupira.

« Laissez tomber, Laurence, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? »

« Cette tentative de rapprochement… Je me méfie de vous comme de la peste. »

« Je fais pourtant preuve d'honnêteté en ce moment. »

« Et comment je le sais, moi, que vous êtes sincère ? Vous me roulez dans la farine en permanence ! »

« Que vous dit votre cœur, Avril ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et resta sans voix. _C'était lui, le cérébral, qui lui disait d'écouter son cœur ?_

« Laissez tomber. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Renoncer ? Jamais. »

« Pourquoi est-ce devenu tout à coup un challenge pour vous de vouloir me mettre à tout prix dans votre lit ? »

« Sans doute parce que je ne supporte pas qu'une femme, quelle qu'elle soit, me résiste. »

Elle leva les sourcils et s'engouffra dans la brèche.

« Il ne vous vient pas une seconde à l'idée que je puisse ne pas être attirée par vous ? »

« Comment pourriez-vous ne pas être attirée par un homme comme moi, particulièrement viril, intelligent, courageux, avec de l'allure et une belle voiture ? »

« … Et dont la modestie est légendaire ? »

« … Et pour lequel vous éprouvez un attachement manifeste, malgré tous les défauts que vous lui reprochez. » Termina-t-il.

Le policier hocha la tête, une lueur ironique au fond des yeux, conscient qu'il avait marqué des points. Avril ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Laurence, vous savez que vous êtes ridicule ? »

« Je ne suis pas ridicule. Je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités. »

« Vous dites ça à toutes les femmes avec lesquelles vous voulez coucher ? »

« Je n'ai pas à me démener autant d'habitude… »

Sa réponse avait le mérite d'être claire. Alice prit une inspiration et tenta d'ignorer le petit frisson de plaisir qui l'avait parcourue.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« J'ai accepté ce que vous êtes, Avril. »

Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

« Et je suis quoi ? »

« Un chien dans un jeu de quilles. »

« Hein ? »

« Vous déboulez avec votre maladresse et votre fichu caractère, prête à faire la révolution féministe à tout prix dans une société dominée par les hommes, sans voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez… Prenez plutôt exemple sur Simone de Beauvoir ou Françoise Giroud et prenez la plume comme elles. C'est comme ça que vous ferez valoir vos combats et que vous serez écoutée… Pas en vous agitant comme une de ces folles furieuses hystériques et stéréotypées que des hommes comme moi adorent prendre pour cibles… »

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par sa déclaration non dépourvue de bon sens, puis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Brigitte, c'est vous ? Si vous êtes là, sortez du corps de Swan Laurence... »

Le commissaire se renfrogna immédiatement et la jeune femme éclata de rire devant sa mine vexée.

« Très drôle, Avril... »

Alice se calma.

« Au moins, en vous mettant à notre place, vous vous êtes rendu compte de ce que nous vivons au quotidien. Nous n'affabulons pas. »

Laurence grommela quelque chose et haussa les épaules. Alice ajouta avec malice :

« Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que Tricard succomberait à votre côté féminin si dévastateur… »

« Oh, ça va… »

Avril eut un nouveau rire et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Vous pouvez faire des trucs dingues quand vous le voulez, vous savez ? »

« Je n'ai peur de rien, Avril. »

« Enfin quelque chose que nous avons en commun… »

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément pendant de longues secondes. Laurence se pencha vers elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous chercher d'autres points co… »

Un cri en provenance de la terrasse l'interrompit brutalement et ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l'origine du hurlement de terreur. Des parents visiblement affolés entouraient une fillette qui frappait la table avec ses pieds et se tenait la gorge à deux mains, sans émettre aucun son, le visage tordu et anormalement bleu.

« Au secours ! » Se mit à crier la mère, paniquée. « Ma fille s'étouffe ! »

Laurence fut immédiatement debout et sortit sur la terrasse. Il écarta sans ménagement le père qui frappait maladroitement le dos de sa fille avec le plat de la main.

« Laissez-moi faire… » Dit-il calmement. « … Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Annie. »

« Ok, Annie, on va expulser ce vilain corps étranger… »

Alice, qui l'avait suivi avec inquiétude, le vit mettre l'enfant sur ses genoux après s'être assis. Naturellement, la fillette se pencha en avant. Le policier posa ses deux mains sur son abdomen, puis appuya brutalement avec son poing fermé en remontant. Il relâcha puis recommença. Au bout de la quatrième compression, Annie expulsa ce qui obstruait ses voies respiratoires. Elle toussa, prit une grande goulée d'air et se mit immédiatement à pleurer de façon oppressée.

Laurence se leva et la déposa sur la chaise, où sa mère la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Reconnaissant, le père se tourna vers lui :

« Merci, Monsieur, sans vous, Annie se serait étouffée. Comment vous remercier ? »

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir… Ça va aller maintenant… »

La mère le remercia à son tour avec profusion. Gêné, Laurence hocha la tête puis repartit s'assoir à sa table à l'intérieur, sous les regards soulagés de Maurice et Madeleine. Alice le suivit, épatée.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? »

« Avec mes mains. »

« J'veux dire : comment vous savez toujours ce qu'il faut faire pour sauver quelqu'un ? »

« Il suffit d'observer et d'en tirer des conclusions… Les arts martiaux japonais m'ont appris que quand vous recevez un coup dans le plexus solaire… ici… » Il montra l'endroit avec sa main. « … vous avez le souffle coupé, vous cherchez à respirer mais vous ne pouvez pas, les muscles thoraciques sont tétanisés. Un réflexe de toux se met alors en place et naturellement, vous expulsez l'air contenu dans les poumons… C'est ce que j'ai reproduit… »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait venir. Il secoua la tête, à nouveau impatient.

« Bon ! Si on mangeait ? Servez-vous, Avril, sinon mes instincts d'ogre affamé vont resurgir et je vais aller dévorer cette gamine… »

Alice se secoua et hésita en observant le plateau.

« Ok. Je commence par quoi ? »

« Les huîtres. »

« Je les mange comment ? »

« Vous mettez un filet de citron ou du vinaigre à l'échalote, et vous les avalez, sans boire l'eau de mer. »

« Euh… »

Il lui montra comment procéder proprement. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût, tergiversa, puis sous la pression implicite de Laurence, goûta sa première _ostreidae_ en faisant un bruit d'aspiration infernale... Il ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira patiemment.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« C'est… surprenant… C'est bon…Oui, c'est bon ! Ça a goût de… de mer ! »

« Troublante constatation... Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Il se servit et elle l'imita. Pendant cinq minutes, il n'y eut pas une parole échangée entre eux. Il supporta stoïquement le bruit de succion qui accompagna chacune des bouchées d'Avril qui s'empiffrait avec un plaisir manifeste. Pourtant, sur les dernières huîtres, elle fit manifestement un effort et parvint (presque) à manger correctement. Laurence ne fit aucune remarque.

« Et après, on attaque quoi ? »

« Ce que vous voulez. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant un coquillage.

« Un bulot. Vous le mangez avec un peu de mayonnaise. »

Il lui montra comment extraire le contenu de la coquille. Elle fit de même et goûta.

« La vache ! C'est super bon ! »

Il la laissa se goinfrer avec un demi-sourire tandis qu'il se montrait raisonnable. Ils enchaînèrent avec les crevettes, les palourdes et les langoustines qu'Avril trouva particulièrement délicieuses. Elle les mangea jusqu'à la dernière et se frotta l'estomac…

« J'suis pleine… »

« Il reste le tourteau, Avril… »

« J'peux plus… »

« Il faut que vous le goûtiez. Rien n'est meilleur qu'un crabe et je vous… »

Laurence s'interrompit brusquement et Avril tourna la tête vers ce qu'il fixait avec un air sidéré. Annie, la fillette blonde de six ans qu'il avait sauvée, marchait vers lui avec un sourire retrouvé, un bouquet de fleurs des champs à la main. La petite s'arrêta devant lui, alors que les parents restaient en retrait.

« C'est pour toi... Merci. »

Laurence resta interloqué, avant d'accepter le bouquet avec un léger sourire.

« Merci, Annie. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda à brûle-point la fillette qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

« Annie !… » S'écria le père. « N'embête pas monsieur ! »

Laurence leva la main pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Je m'appelle Swan. »

« Je peux te dire un secret, Swan ? »

La petite se rapprocha de Laurence avant qu'il réponde et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Je te trouve très fort et très beau, comme mon papa ! »

Alice l'entendit et son sourire s'élargit devant l'air soudain gêné du policier.

« Dis, je peux te faire un bisou ? »

La blondinette le mangeait de son regard myosotis, balancée entre espoir et adoration. Laurence ouvrit la bouche et bafouilla, mal à l'aise.

« Euh… oui… bien sûr. »

Il dévisagea Avril pendant que la fillette déposait un baiser rapide sur sa joue. La journaliste articula nettement « bourreau des cœurs » à son intention. Le policier leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dépassé et le père en profita pour s'avancer.

« Voici ma carte, Monsieur. Si, un jour, vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas, nous serons heureux de vous aider. »

« Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. »

Le trio prit congé. La fillette se retourna vers le policier et lui fit un dernier sourire éclatant, quoique édenté. Laurence ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il rangeait la carte du père dans sa poche, sans même l'avoir lue.

« Ogre, hein ? » le taquina Avril en le voyant sincèrement heureux. « Cette môme vous a mise dans sa poche ! Vous êtes un sentimental en fait, Laurence, les compliments vous mettent mal à l'aise… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je déteste les enfants ! » Bougonna Laurence, à nouveau maître de lui.

Après tout, il avait une réputation à préserver…

« Mouais, ceux des autres, mais si c'étaient les vôtres, vous les adoreriez… »

« Epargnez-moi ça, mon Dieu… »

Avril se mit franchement à rire, pas dupe une seconde. Laurence ne tarda pas à se joindre à elle, beau joueur. Encore une fois, ils se dévisagèrent longuement, mais cette fois, Swan se leva légèrement et déposa gentiment un baiser léger sur les lèvres d'Alice. La jeune femme fut sidérée par sa tendre audace, mais, étrangement, sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Lorsque la langue de son compagnon tenta de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, elle ne réfléchit pas et ouvrit naturellement la bouche.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se nouèrent, s'affrontèrent dans un duel sensuel. Alice y répondit malgré elle, alors que son souffle se faisait plus court. Ce baiser lui paraissait être la caresse la plus intime qu'il lui ait donnée, sans doute parce qu'il était long et appliqué, extrêmement savant, le fruit d'une longue expérience et d'une attente inconsciente de sa part.

Le baiser se fit alors plus ardent, intense. Alice se fondit dans ce contact et se sentit perdre pied, saisie par une sensation déconcertante, celle de se détacher de la terre, d'atteindre un passage vers un paradis aussi inconnu que merveilleux. Ce que cet homme était en train de lui faire, était tout simplement de l'ordre du divin…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux après qu'il se soit détaché d'elle, elle avisa son sourire de vainqueur, ses pupilles dilatées et ses yeux noisette qui brillaient d'un éclat sauvage. Alice eut soudain très chaud et rougit délicieusement, tandis que le rire insolent de Laurence résonnait doucement.

« Personne ne t'a jamais embrassée comme ça, hein ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuel, signe qu'il n'avait pas été épargné non plus par l'intensité de la caresse.

Avril rougit de plus belle et sentit que la situation était en train de lui échapper totalement. Pour une raison inavouable, la colère la submergea soudain et elle explosa :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Laurence ? Vous êtes malade ! Vous savez plus vous tenir ! On dirait un… un… un satyre en rut ! »

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit, bouleversée comme jamais, au fond... Sidéré, Laurence la suivit à l'extérieur, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Alice ! Attends ! »

« Fichez-moi la paix, Laurence ! Arrêtez de me poursuivre comme ça ! Et arrêtez de m'embrasser sans me demander la permission ! C'est perturbant ! Et, et… embarrassant !... Ne vous approchez plus de moi, c'est compris ? Si vous me touchez encore, je vous jure que je vous colle mon poing dans la figure ! »

« Mais… »

« NON ! »

Laurence leva les bras en signe d'incompréhension et resta planté sur place, en la regardant s'éloigner de lui précipitamment.

oooOOOooo

Alice avait besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air, pour s'éclaircir les idées. Dans le maelstrom d'émotions fortes qui la submergeaient, une question revenait sans cesse avec un sentiment d'urgence et de danger, comme si une catastrophe était imminente. _Dans quoi venait-elle de se fourrer ?_

C'était le pire scénario qu'il puisse lui arriver, une histoire improbable entre un homme et une femme que tout, absolument tout, séparait ! Ah, elle s'était bien moquée de Marlène et de son béguin pour le commissaire ! Mais c'était elle, la cruche, la dinde de la farce ! Elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté ! C'est elle qui était tombée dans le piège ! Dans quel merdier venait-elle de mettre les pieds ?

Comme elle quittait la promenade, elle s'engagea dans les dunes plongées dans la pénombre, mais n'alla pas bien loin. Elle se laissa tomber dans le sable froid en poussant un cri de rage, puis laissa le bruit de la fureur des vagues l'envahir et répondre comme un écho à son propre chaos intérieur.

Trois jours pour succomber aux avances du plus vil séducteur qu'elle connaissait ! Trois jours pour oublier qui il était réellement ! Trois jours pour tomber amoureuse de lui… Allons donc : elle, amoureuse de Laurence ? Ça n'allait pas bien la tête !

Elle se révolta contre l'idée et se prit le visage à deux mains en ayant l'impression d'être folle. Mais la vérité était bien là… Depuis quand éprouvait-elle ces sentiments pour Laurence ? Depuis quand avait-elle envie qu'il s'intéresse enfin à elle, qu'il lui murmure des mots tendres et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ? Cette perspective ouvrit des portes dans son esprit et elle imagina… Depuis quand voulait-elle qu'il lui fasse l'amour avec passion… ?

« Merde… merde… merde… »

Elle prit une poignée de sable et la jeta rageusement devant elle. Si elle regardait les choses en face, elle pensait à lui en des termes qui n'avaient plus rien d'amicaux depuis pas mal de temps. Elle se souvint des coups d'œil admiratifs qu'elle jetait parfois sur sa personne à la dérobée, quand elle enviait son élégance naturelle ou son charisme - de remarques pas aussi innocentes qu'il n'y semblait, qu'elle lui jetait parfois avec humour, comme pour brouiller les pistes - de regards échangés entre eux, intenses et silencieux, mais qui en révélaient plus que les mot - de son malaise, de ses colères même, quand il posait les yeux sur de jolis femmes qui lui plaisaient... Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts et elles tombaient comme des mouches dans ses bras. Alice était tout simplement jalouse et lui faisait payer sa souffrance en l'exaspérant davantage.

Trois jours, et tout avait été balayé, oublié, pour laisser place à quelque chose qui faisait ardemment battre son cœur ! Elle se souvint de sa réaction viscérale deux jours plus tôt, après qu'il soit sorti de la douche, de l'émoi violent qui l'avait saisie quand elle avait osé toucher sa peau… L'envie irrésistible qu'elle avait eue de lui… qu'elle ressentait encore, avec une terrible acuité après ce baiser brûlant…

« Oh, c'est pas vrai… »

Ce soir, elle avait aimé être l'objet de son attention, de sa persévérance, de sa séduction. Elle avait joué la belle indifférente et la rebelle alors qu'en réalité, les paroles de Laurence avaient flatté son ego, l'avaient rendue secrètement heureuse. Cela lui faisait mal d'admettre qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait aimé leurs joutes verbales, comme si l'affronter sur ce terrain n'était qu'un prélude à quelque chose de plus physique… Quand il l'avait embrassée, ça avait été magique… C'était ça la réalité. Le sentiment de panique monta à nouveau en elle et elle étouffa un sanglot de rage et de désespoir... Amoureuse, elle était amoureuse ! Elle était tombée dans le piège de l'amour avec celui pour lequel il ne fallait surtout pas succomber ! Tel Dom Juan, il prenait les femmes et les jetait comme des Kleenex usagés une fois qu'il en avait terminé avec elles !

Ce n'était qu'un jeu sans conséquences pour lui. Alors que pour elle… c'était tout le socle de son lien avec lui qui pouvait être ébranlé par ses prochaines actions. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle si d'aventure, elle osait franchir le pas et s'offrait à lui ? Honnêtement, elle n'envisageait aucun avenir à leur relation condamnée d'avance… Elle eut un ricanement. Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer…

Pourraient-ils reprendre ensuite le cours normal de leur amitié ? Pourrait-elle supporter d'être là ? De le voir tous les jours, de lui parler, sans penser à lui en des termes affectueux ou en le maudissant ? Ou au contraire, se destinaient-ils à se séparer avec pertes et fracas ? Pourrait-elle supporter de ne plus être à ses côtés, de ne plus le voir ? La seconde option semblait la plus probable, compte tenu de leurs caractères volcaniques. L'expérience lui avait déjà appris qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine…

Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et comment allait-il réagir, lui ? Avec arrogance, mauvaise foi, comme à son habitude ? Allait-il se montrer cassant, blessant, dur, comme il savait si bien l'être ? Il n'allait certainement pas adopter une attitude conciliante…

 _Merde…_

Oui, elle était vraiment dans de sales draps…

oooOOOooo

Laurence regarda partir Avril sans comprendre, en regrettant de l'avoir poussée dans ses retranchements. Certes, l'intensité de leur baiser l'avait également surpris, mais il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible en l'embrassant ainsi. Pourquoi Avril réagissait-elle avec autant de violence, alors que la veille, elle semblait plutôt réceptive à ses attentions ? Était-ce ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant le dîner ?

Il soupira et décida de rentrer, l'appétit coupé. Il s'assit seul à la table, soudain désœuvré, inquiet qu'Avril soit là, dehors, toute seule, quelque part. La fatigue lui tomba dessus d'un coup et il resta quelques minutes, l'esprit vidé, le corps las, à ne penser à rien. Indécis, il se passa la main sur le visage, puis se releva péniblement, passa son blouson et sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son ami :

« Laisse, gamin, elle va revenir… »

Le bout incandescent d'une cigarette illumina faiblement le visage du méridional, plongé dans la pénombre. Laurence s'approcha de lui.

« Les femmes… » Ajouta Maurice calmement. « … Elles nous rendent dingues et nous font tourner la tête, hein ? »

Laurence ne répondit pas. L'écailler lui tendit son paquet et le policier prit une cigarette, sa première en trois jours, car il n'en avait pas eu envie jusqu'à présent. Il prit sa première bouffée et resta songeur, avant de déclarer lentement :

« Elle n'a rien de particulier… elle est assez quelconque… plutôt vulgaire… »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tout était calme, la nuit s'annonçait tranquille. En écoutant bien, on entendait même le bruit assourdi de l'océan… Au bout d'un instant, Laurence reprit :

« Elle est impulsive… Elle agit toujours sans réfléchir… C'est une emmerdeuse finie… Un cauchemar ambulant… »

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence entre les deux hommes. Laurence tira sur sa cigarette, pensif, mais n'ajouta rien...

« Et, pourtant… » Prononça doucement l'écailleur au bout d'un moment.

Les mots restèrent suspendus entre eux malgré leurs poids. Laurence baissa la tête.

« Et, pourtant… » Répéta-t-il lentement.

Il eut un ricanement sarcastique à son encontre. Résolument, il jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa du pied.

« … Je te prie de m'excuser, Maurice… »

Laurence sortit du restaurant. Il faisait à présent nuit, mais il avança jusqu'au bout de la promenade, là où il l'avait vue disparaître, sous le dernier éclairage public. Il tenta de distinguer une présence humaine, puis s'engagea dans le sable en commençant à l'appeler.

Il n'eut pas bien loin à aller lorsqu'il devina la silhouette d'Avril à la lueur de la lune, alors qu'elle se mettait vivement debout. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses yeux habitués au noir devinèrent plus qu'ils ne virent, qu'elle était bouleversée.

« Avril… Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Pff ! Il me demande si ça va… » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec sarcasme.

« Vous êtes furieuse après moi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement

« Non… » Reconnut-elle après avoir soupiré de façon audible. Elle ajouta avec lassitude : « … Seulement après moi. »

Il tendit la main dans sa direction.

« Viens, rentrons. »

Elle hésita, puis s'avança vers lui. Ils n'échangèrent aucun regard et se mirent en marche, côte à côte. Très vite, ils rejoignirent la promenade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ce que tu veux. »

« Swan ?... »

Elle avait prononcé son prénom pour le tester sur sa langue, voir comment cela résonnait. Cela lui fit bizarre et elle secoua la tête, pas certaine que cela lui plaise. Il s'arrêta à son tour et l'attendit.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

Laurence vit clairement qu'elle était effrayée, mais salua son honnêteté. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas non plus dans les meilleures conditions pour affronter ce… changement dans la nature de notre relation… Je ne savais pas que ça irait aussi loin… et que ça nous mettrait autant… dans… l'embarras. »

Alice le dévisagea, abasourdie.

« Tu veux dire que… ? »

Il se contenta de hocher une nouvelle fois la tête et inspira profondément.

« Je suis fatigué. Madeleine a préparé les chambres. On en reparle demain ? »

Alice chercha dans ses yeux la vérité, eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis le moment passa. Il sentit la tension entre eux et comprit qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini ensemble.

Ils rentrèrent en silence. Madeleine les accueillit et aperçut leurs visages graves. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de les guider vers l'étage et de leur indiquer leurs chambres. Très vite, après leur avoir donné un nécessaire de toilette, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les laissa seuls.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le couloir, ne sachant comment se comporter et quoi se dire.

« Bon, ben… C'était une soirée pleine de rebondissements… C'était globalement… sympa…» Elle fit un geste indéfini. « … Je ne sais pas… »

« Ne te force pas, Avril, j'ai compris. »

Ils se dévisagèrent, et Alice baissa brièvement les yeux avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire gêné.

« Ok… Bonne nuit, Laurence. »

« Bonne nuit, Alice. »

Encore leurs regards qui s'accrochaient, ne voulaient pas se perdre... Cette fois, Avril s'avança impulsivement et lui prit le visage à deux mains. Puis dans la foulée, lèvres entrouvertes, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme si toute sa vie en dépendait.

Ce fut un choc de titans alors que Laurence lui répondait avec la même ardeur en enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Eperdue, Alice eut du mal à respirer, grisée par la langue agile qui se nouait naturellement autour de la sienne et qui provoquait un embrasement de ses sens. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

Ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu dangereux, attisant un désir à fleur de peau… C'était un baiser fougueux et Laurence trébucha soudain en la bousculant. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour éviter de les entraîner tous les deux dans une chute.

« Ça va, Swan ? »

L'intéressé grommela en fermant les yeux pour faire taire le vertige qui l'avait saisi. L'intense baiser qu'ils venaient de partager, n'était pas le seul responsable de son état, constata Avril, quand elle vit sa soudaine pâleur.

« Non... Viens, là… » Alice l'aida à marcher et il s'assit sur le lit. « … Allonges-toi. »

Il obtempéra en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu es crevé, Laurence, alors on va rester sage jusqu'à ce que tu sois reposé. »

Il grogna et la dévisagea avec résignation.

« Désolé… »

« Pas de quoi. Après tout, tu n'es que convalescent. »

Il s'apprêta à protester, puis se ravisa.

« Tu m'aides à me déshabiller ? »

« Tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller tout seul. »

« C'est que… je me suis habitué à ce que tu t'occupes de moi… »

Avril secoua la tête devant sa mine de victime. Il recommençait sa comédie.

« Non. »

« Allez, je te fais une place dans mon lit ensuite... »

« Tu ronfles, Laurence… »

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! »

« Tu ronfles. »

« Même pas vrai ! »

Elle commença néanmoins à déboutonner sa chemise. Il la laissa faire avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Trop tentant, hein ? Avoue-le… »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Commissaire. »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa lentement de petits baisers dans son cou, sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres.

« Je connais mille et une façon de faire parler des suspects, Avril… » Dit-il sensuellement.

Il tenta de lui donner un nouveau baiser, mais elle se recula.

« Tu as besoin de dormir, Swan, alors ne t'emballes pas. »

Dépité, il soupira et enleva sa chemise. Alice ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil appréciatif sur son torse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Laurence.

« Je ne serai pas contre un petit massage pour me détendre, comme ceux que tu m'as prodigués hier… »

Alice ouvrit la bouche et rougit en réalisant qu'il avait été parfaitement conscient des attouchements qu'elle lui avait faits la veille. Il la regarda avec un sourire retors.

« Prise en flag', Avril… »

« Oui, bon, ça va… »

« Depuis quand nourris-tu de telles pensées à mon égard ? »

Alice ramassa sa chemise et la lui lança au visage. Il se mit à rire alors qu'elle se levait, vexée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Laurence. »

« Avril ! »

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Si deux personnes croient en quelque chose de fort entre eux, alors tout devient possible… Dors bien ! »

Il lui envoya un baiser auquel elle répondit en haussant les épaules, puis sortit.

 _A suivre…_


	6. Tu veux ou tu veux pas ?

**Chapitre 6 : Tu veux ou tu veux pas ?...**

Alice s'étira et bailla, pas tout à fait réveillée. Le soleil filtrait au travers des persiennes et lui permit de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Si elle en doutait encore, le cri des mouettes lui rappela que ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille, était bien réel. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais elle s'assit dans le lit, en sachant qu'une journée difficile l'attendait.

Elle bailla à nouveau en se sentant groggy. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, ressassant les événements de la soirée précédente, sans trouver une solution satisfaisante, ou au moins rassurante. Balancée entre excitation et peur, elle n'avait fini par s'endormir que vers quatre heures du matin.

Alice tendit l'oreille et écouta si elle entendait du bruit dans la chambre attenante, celle de Laurence. Aucun son ne filtrait. Incapable de résister, la jeune femme se leva discrètement en essayant de ne pas faire (trop) craquer le vieux parquet. Elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte de communication entre les deux pièces et jeta un œil.

Laurence était là, couché sur le ventre, en travers du matelas pas assez grand pour lui. Le drap le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille et elle observa ses épaules nues qui se soulevaient régulièrement. Le visage tourné vers le mur opposé, il semblait dormir encore. Elle le laissa et referma la porte.

Ignorant l'heure qu'il était, Alice s'habilla, prit ses affaires, quitta la chambre et descendit l'escalier. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de la radio dans l'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Elle passa la tête et signala sa présence à Madeleine Trouvers qui terminait une vaisselle sommaire.

« Bonjour Alice, vous êtes déjà levée ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« A peine sept heures… Venez vous asseoir, je vais vous préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Merci Madeleine... J'peux vous aider ? »

« Non merci… » Répondit en riant la vieille dame. « Vous êtes notre invitée, installez-vous et profitez-en pour vous réveiller tranquillement… »

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux femmes. Madeleine vaqua à ses occupations pendant qu'Alice l'observait en baillant démesurément de façon régulière. La vieille dame lui servit un café bien noir et la dévisagea :

« Petite mine, ce matin, hein ?… Vous avez réussi à dormir ? »

Fataliste, Alice haussa les épaules, et ajouta du lait dans son café. Il y eut un nouveau silence entre les deux femmes. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent, puis le bulletin d'informations nationales débuta à la radio. Madeleine vit bien que la jeune femme était ailleurs, préoccupée.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'entre Swan et vous, ce n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille ? » Reprit Madeleine avec délicatesse.

« On peut dire ça… » Avoua Avril avec un sourire.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? »

« Cinq ans… »

« Cinq ans ? Mais je croyais que… »

« On est juste ami… Enfin, c'est relativement récent… Avant, nous avions nos différends, on faisait tout pour s'éviter ou se voir. En dehors du boulot, nous n'avions aucune relation… Quant à se parler, c'était compliqué… Ça l'est toujours… »

« Swan n'a jamais été quelqu'un de facile à vivre. C'est un solitaire, un misanthrope, avec un caractère bien trempé, mais il cache son jeu… Si l'on ne creuse pas au-delà des apparences, on ne sait pas qui il est réellement… »

« J'ai mis du temps à comprendre comment il fonctionne... » Admit la journaliste. « … Je ne savais pas pourquoi je concentrais autant d'animosité en lui, jusqu'à ce je sache qu'en réalité, il m'appréciait… à sa façon… »

Madeleine finit par s'asseoir à la table, pendant qu'Avril se beurrait des tartines.

« Il semble plus que vous apprécier, Alice. »

« Oh non ! Pardon de m'exprimer ainsi, mais la plupart du temps, il se comporte comme un con ou en étant le dernier des salauds ! J'admets que, parfois, il a un éclair d'humanité et daigne montrer qu'il a un cœur… En dehors de ça, il reste insaisissable… »

« Il se protège. »

« De quoi ? »

« Des sentiments. C'est un cérébral, les émotions l'ont toujours encombré. Il ne sait pas quoi en faire, si vous préférez. »

Avril eut un rire amer.

« On est aux antipodes l'un de l'autre sur ce plan… »

« Quand je vous vois tous les deux, vous savez qui vous me rappelez ? »

« Non ? »

« Mon mari et moi, quand on s'est connu… Peut-être pas de façon aussi radicale, mais je reconnais certaines similitudes. Maurice était fier comme un jeune coq, brillant, un beau parleur qui s'écoutait, il plaisait aux femmes, tout comme Swan… Je me méfiais de lui, et quand il est venu me faire la cour, je ne me suis pas laissé faire… Il a fallu qu'il fasse ses preuves avant que j'accepte de sortir avec lui… »

« Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Je l'ai fait poireauter et je l'ai ignoré ! Ça l'a rendu chèvre ! »

Alice eut un sourire crispé.

« Swan éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour vous et il vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous remettez en cause sa sincérité, à cause de ce que vous savez de lui, de son attitude par rapport aux femmes, en général. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça ! C'est toute sa personnalité ! Il n'y a pas plus dissemblable que nous. On n'a rien en commun ! »

« Et pourtant… Vous en êtes là tous les deux, à vous interroger sur la suite à donner à votre relation. »

Alice soupira.

« Vous prenez pour acquis que je vais tomber toute crue dans ses bras, mais je sais le genre d'homme qu'il est. Je sais comment il agit... »

« Alice, vous avez vu le pire le concernant et vous l'avez accepté, tel qu'il est… »

« Parce que je n'étais pas l'objet de ses attentions, parce que je n'étais pas concernée ! En revanche, j'ai vu passer dans son lit toutes les femmes avec lesquelles il a couché ! Résultat : une nuit, et puis s'en va ! »

« Quelle importance avaient ces femmes à ses yeux ? Aucune. Au fond, ne recherchaient-elles pas la même chose que lui ? Une histoire sans lendemains, sans promesses et sans obligations ?... » Madeleine soupira. « … Vous avez peur car vous savez que vous ne vous contenterez pas d'une nuit dans ses bras... Vous voulez vivre autre chose. »

Alice baissa la tête et contempla le fond de son bol.

« C'est pathétique… et totalement irréaliste. »

« Non, Alice, c'est la preuve que vous l'aimez… »

Avril grogna et se prit la tête à deux mains, avant de pousser un cri d'exaspération.

« C'est si catastrophique que ça ? » Demanda la vieille dame en essayant de dissimuler un sourire.

« Vous avez pas idée... »

« Allons, allons, Alice, tout va s'arranger, vous verrez… Vous avez beau dire, mais vous avez touché Swan. Sans doute qu'il ne peut plus faire semblant et ignorer que vous êtes là, pour lui… »

Alice se mit doucement à rire.

« Non, vous n'y êtes pas. Il se moque bien de moi et de mes sentiments. Il n'aime simplement pas quand une femme lui résiste ou ne s'intéresse pas à lui… Il me l'a dit. »

« Parce que vous croyez qu'il est le genre d'hommes à dévoiler ses véritables intentions ? Laissez-moi deviner : vous devez sans cesse vous tourner autour, sans savoir comment communiquer ce que vous ressentez réellement l'un pour l'autre, je me trompe ? »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser la garde ou Laurence en profiterait. Il ne me passe rien. »

« Ce n'est donc qu'une guerre d'egos entre vous ? Celui qui aura systématiquement le dernier mot ? Une rivalité permanente qui vous empêche d'exprimer vos sentiments, sinon c'est considéré comme une faiblesse ? Je parie que vous vous êtes terriblement endurcie au contact de Swan, que vous êtes devenue aussi rugueuse que lui, pour vous protéger à votre tour de ses remarques acerbes... »

Alice baissa les yeux. Madeleine soupira.

« Et là, les règles du jeu viennent de changer... Je vois bien que vous êtes bouleversée, que vous ne savez plus quoi faire face à une situation inédite… De quoi avez-vous peur, Alice ? »

« … Je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé chez lui, ce qui a déclenché son intérêt pour moi… et qui a fait que, moi aussi… »

Alice eut un geste d'incompréhension.

« Peut-être que c'était déjà là sans que vous en soyez consciente ? Peut-être que vous vous êtes rapprochés à cause des circonstances, de son accès de paludisme ? Que vous vous êtes inquiétée davantage pour lui ? Que vous avez baissé la garde et fait preuve de compréhension mutuelle ?... Peut-être vous êtes vous faits des confidences ? Peut-être est-ce un malentendu ? Il faut parfois peu de choses pour que tout bascule et qu'on ne regarde plus l'autre de la même façon. »

Alice fronça les sourcils en cherchant le moment clé, puis ouvrit grands les yeux en réalisant...

« Oh, Seigneur… Je lui ai fait croire que je l'avais entendu me dire qu'il tenait à moi plus que de raison après un épisode de délires qu'il a eu… »

« Et c'était faux ? »

« Non ! Il a vraiment imploré une certaine Alice de ne pas faire quelque chose de dangereux, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça ne pouvait pas être moi !… » Avril baissa la tête. « … Jamais il ne s'est inquiété de cette façon, et là, il était désespéré et effrayé… Il m'a ensuite confirmé en biaisant qu'il s'agissait bien de moi… Et j'en ai déduit... »

« … Qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il le disait... Swan vous a émue par sa détresse… Alice, ça se voit que vous l'admirez et que vous avez plus que de l'estime pour lui, malgré tous ses défauts... » Madeleine se mit à sourire. « … Le seul homme dont vous aurez besoin dans votre vie, ma chère, c'est celui qui parviendra à vous prouver qu'il a besoin de vous dans la sienne… Et je crois sincèrement que Swan vient de se rendre compte qu'il a besoin de vous. »

Alice secoua la tête, pas convaincue, et ricana :

« Lui, avoir besoin de quelqu'un ? Quand les poules auront des dents ! »

« Effectivement, il ne l'avouera jamais. Sa maudite fierté l'empêchera de reconnaître ouvertement qu'il dépend de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Pourquoi il est comme ça ? »

« Parce que, comme vous, il a dû se débrouiller seul… Sa mère… Vous connaissez Alexina ? »

« Oui. Ils ont des rapports pour le moins... difficiles. »

« A la mort de son mari, Alexina a sombré. Elle était dépressive, elle a mis son fils en pension, alors que c'est lui qui a découvert le corps sans vie de son père. Un suicide… Vous imaginez le traumatisme ? Le gamin s'est retrouvé tout seul, isolé, à ne pouvoir compter que sur lui-même. Il s'est forgé une carapace pour surmonter le drame. »

« Mon Dieu... »

« Il n'a jamais pardonné Alexina. Il n'a jamais voulu l'écouter non plus. »

« Il n'écoute personne. Il se croit tellement au dessus de tout le monde qu'il a l'impression de détenir l'ultime Vérité ! »

Madeleine se mit à rire.

« Je vois en quoi il vous agace... Il a toujours été comme ça, un brillant donneur de leçons, impossible à remettre à sa place... Pourtant, je trouve qu'il est plus souple. Vous n'êtes certainement pas étrangère à ce changement d'attitude. Vous le poussez dans ses retranchements en bousculant ses certitudes, Alice. »

Alice haussa les épaules.

« A quoi bon ? On ne se complaît que dans le conflit ! A la première occasion, on va se déchirer et se faire du mal. »

« Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir... On n'a qu'une vie, Alice, ne passez pas à côté de ça, vous aurez des regrets… »

« Et puis après ? Il ira voir ailleurs et ne s'en cachera pas !... » Avoua finalement Alice, dévoilant ainsi sa plus grande peur. « ... Je le vois déjà en train de me faire enrager de jalousie et de s'en délecter ! »

« Alice, il arrive à un âge où les hommes se posent des questions sur leur pouvoir de séduction et le teste... Si vous faites ce qu'il faut pour ne pas qu'il se lasse de vous, il n'ira pas voir ailleurs… C'est à vous de focaliser son attention et de donner du piquant à votre relation… »

« C'est déjà bien assez mouvementé comme ça, je vous assure... »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Vous êtes une jeune femme libérée, je suis sûre que vous savez exactement à quoi je fais référence. »

Pour le coup, Alice se mit à rougir et écarta le trouble qu'un seul baiser de Laurence suscitait en elle, l'impossible alchimie qui en résultait. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Je n'ai pas non plus envie de tout perdre si ça ne marche pas entre nous, son amitié, sa simple présence, même s'il est odieux avec moi les trois quarts du temps… Je ne sais pas si je supporterai de ne plus le voir… »

« Vous sous-estimez votre propre pouvoir de séduction, ma chère. Vous êtes plutôt avenante et mignonne. Si vous vous donnez la peine de séduire un homme, je suis sûre que vous parvenez à vos fins sans trop de difficultés. »

« Il m'a toujours affirmé ne pas y être sensible. » Ricana Avril.

« Et vous l'avez cru ? Avec la mauvaise foi qui le caractérise ? » Madeleine secoua la tête. « Alice, vous faites fausse route. S'il vous apprécie comme je le crois, il ne se mettra jamais en position de vous perdre… »

« Sauf si sa fierté et son égo en décident autrement… »

A cet instant, ils entendirent du bruit dans la pièce voisine et la voix de Maurice Trouvers se fit entendre.

« Maddie, je suis rentré ! »

« Je suis dans la cuisine avec Alice ! »

Madeleine lui prit la main.

« … Laissez-moi vous dire une dernière chose : le grand amour ne se trouve pas, il se construit tout au long d'une vie… Quoi que vous en pensiez, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut tous les deux pour bâtir un avenir ensemble. »

Maurice Trouvers pénétra dans la cuisine.

« Hé, bien le bonjour, petite dame. Comment ça va, ce matin ? »

« Ça peut aller... » Alice vit le panier de Maurice Trouvers et décida de changer de sujet. « … Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé chercher de si bonne heure, Maurice ? »

« La pêche du matin sur le port, pardi ! Regardez-moi ces beaux poissons ! Vous restez pour le déjeuner, j'espère ? »

« C'est adorable de votre part, merci, mais je dois rentrer à Lille ce matin. J'ai du travail… Il y a un bus qui part du village ? »

Les deux septuagénaires échangèrent un bref regard surpris.

« Vous n'attendez pas Swan ? »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que vous m'avez dit... Seule. »

« Bon… Il y a un arrêt sur la place de l'Eglise, le bus passe à huit heures et demi. »

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de partir comme ça ?

« Mais non, on comprend. C'est pas simple ce que vous traversez. »

« Vous le préviendrez que je suis partie ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Alice les observa tour à tour, reconnaissante.

« Merci pour votre accueil à tous les deux. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec vous. »

« Nous aussi, Alice. Si vous repassez par ici, il faut venir nous voir, d'accord ? Avec ou sans l'autre hurluberlu, hein ? » Plaisanta Maurice.

Alice eut un petit rire.

« D'accord, j'y manquerai pas. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Emu, Maurice Trouvers la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui

« Vous êtes une chic fille, Alice. J'espère que cet idiot se rendra compte de la chance qu'il a de vous avoir. »

« Oh, ne lui en demandez pas trop ! »

En riant, Madeleine la serra à son tour contre elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, hein ? Et ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui. Dites-vous qu'il a connu des moments difficiles. »

Avril hocha la tête et les quitta avec regret. Ces deux-là lui donnaient furieusement envie d'avoir des grands-parents…

oooOOOooo

« Comment ça, elle est partie ? »

« Par le bus de huit heures et demi. »

« Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me réveiller ? »

« Alice ne le souhaitait pas. »

Swan Laurence soupira de manière audible et se passa la main sur le visage. Madeleine l'observa attentivement pendant que Maurice tentait de se justifier :

« La petite était bouleversée, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Elle, réfléchir ? Ah, mais vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque tous les deux ! _Réfléchir_ … Comme si Avril connaissait le sens de ce mot ! Il ne fait même pas partie de son vocabulaire ! »

Maurice le regarda de travers et bougonna :

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'être sarcastique. On a compris que tu n'es pas content, mais dis-toi qu'on voulait bien faire… »

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit : l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regardait pas ! »

« Swan… » Protesta Madeleine.

« La vérité, c'est que tu lui as fait peur à la petite ! » Gronda Maurice.

« Avril est parfaitement capable d'encaisser ce que je lui dis ! Elle en a vu d'autres et des pires que ça ! »

« Je comprends mieux son attitude sur la défensive. Si tu la traites en permanence comme un paillasson, pas étonnant qu'elle ne te fasse pas confiance ! »

« Quoi ? Sais-tu combien de fois je lui ai sauvé la vie ? Combien de fois je l'ai empêchée de faire une bêtise monumentale ? Sans moi, elle serait morte au moins dix fois, alors ne me parle pas de confiance, je lui ai prouvée maintes fois qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi ! »

« Arrêtez tous les deux… » Intervint Madeleine.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle voit les choses ! Mets-toi un peu à sa place pour une fois et tu comprendras peut-être ce que les femmes ont dans le ciboulot ! »

« Ah, parce que tu crois comprendre quelque chose aux femmes, Maurice ? »

« ARRÊTEZ TOUS LES DEUX ! » Cria soudain Madeleine.

Surpris par sa véhémence, les deux hommes se turent et se tournèrent vers elle, interdits.

« Swan, arrête de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur Maurice, il n'y est pour rien. Quant à toi, tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses… »

Maurice bougonna dans sa barbe, tandis que Laurence se redressait en le regardant de haut.

« Excusez-vous maintenant… »

Madeleine lança un regard d'avertissement vers son mari. Maurice observa Laurence et accepta en maugréant. Puis ce fut le tour de Laurence qui biaisa comme à son habitude. Madeleine le dévisagea sévèrement et il hocha simplement la tête, en reconnaissant qu'il avait eu tort. Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour la vieille dame.

« Tu as mis Alice dans une position impossible à tenir… » Remarqua Madeleine de façon glaciale. « … Franchement, tu ne la mérites pas, Swan… »

« Si ça ne lui convient pas, qu'elle laisse tomber, je ne lui courrai pas après... »

« Swan Laurence !... Tu es vraiment le dernier des idiots ! »

D'ordinaire, le commissaire n'acceptait de remarques de personne et le faisait savoir sans prendre de gants, pourtant cette fois, il se tut… Il venait manifestement de décevoir la vieille femme dont l'avis comptait beaucoup pour lui. Au lieu de lui lancer une réplique assassine, Swan la défia brièvement des yeux avec aplomb, puis devant son regard perçant "à qui on ne la fait pas", il baissa finalement la tête en silence. Après quelques secondes, il prit une profonde inspiration et murmura :

« Je sais… »

Il leur tourna le dos et s'en alla. Madeleine l'observa avec tristesse alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

_Avertissement_ _: ce chapitre contient des descriptions TRES graphiques d'actes sexuels. Si votre sensibilité ne vous porte pas sur les scènes de ce type, je vous incite vivement à passer votre chemin._

 **Chapitre 7 : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

Mécontent, Laurence rentra seul à Lille et réfléchit à ses prochaines actions. En priorité, il devait reprendre les rênes de l'enquête et mettre la main sur le meurtrier de la veuve Boissière et de sa nièce. Les deux assassinats étaient liés et étaient le fruit des actions diaboliques d'un proche, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit.

Ayant logiquement écarté plusieurs suspects, Laurence n'hésitait plus qu'entre deux personnes, en les soupçonnant d'être complices. Il ne lui restait plus que ce dernier point à éclaircir et l'enquête serait bouclée.

Il tentait d'échafauder un plan pour amener l'assassin à se dévoiler, mais systématiquement, le visage d'Avril envahissait son esprit avec son lot de questionnements. Il s'agaça bien vite de ce parasitage et finit par se mettre sérieusement en rogne contre la journaliste.

Le policier rentra chez lui, prit une douche et se changea. Alors qu'il vérifiait une dernière fois son apparence dans le miroir, la rousse au sourire espiègle revint inopinément dans ses pensées. Avril ne se serait pas gênée pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait une mine effroyable et avait besoin de vacances… Sur ce dernier point, elle n'aurait pas eu tort. Pourtant, à cette évocation, il sentit une nouvelle manifestation de colère naître en lui : après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, après tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour lui plaire, la journaliste n'avait même pas daigné l'attendre et lui dire en face ce qu'elle comptait faire ! Il s'était suffisamment dévoilé, voire _étalé_ _comme une carpette_ devant Avril. Sa décision était prise : il ne s'abaisserait pas à quémander davantage ! Ah ça, non ! Il n'était pas question une seconde de courir après elle…

La journée passa sans nouvelles de la petite fouineuse de _La Voix du Nord_ , et Laurence ne s'en plaignit pas. Il fut suffisamment occupé pour ne pas penser à elle et voir le temps passé. Tout d'abord, il était retourné chez les Boissière seul, avait ensuite assisté en retrait aux funérailles de la veuve mal aimée et de la nièce, tout en observant attentivement chaque membre de la famille. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air, c'était palpable. Personne ne s'était attardé au cimetière et tous attendaient avec angoisse l'ouverture du testament le lendemain.

Laurence fit une petite expérience à l'insu des protagonistes. Certains ne remarquèrent rien ou feignirent de ne rien remarquer, d'autres eurent une réaction étonnée. Il ne laissa rien filtrer mais il savait désormais qui était l'auteur des deux crimes. Il devait attendre la réunion chez le notaire pour confirmer sa théorie.

A la fin de la journée, Laurence était las. Il pensait pouvoir continuer à occulter la rousse de ses pensées, mais trop de questions demeuraient en suspens et l'avaient assailli à peine rentré chez lui. Ses bonnes résolutions du matin lui parurent tout à coup futiles et irresponsables. Confronté à la solitude et après un repas sommaire, il se mit en quête d'Avril.

oooOOOooo

Quand elle était rentrée à Lille, Alice n'était pas retournée chez elle, ni au journal. Elle avait prévenu Jourdeuil de son absence temporaire et avait trouvé refuge au cabaret dans lequel elle travaillait depuis peu, _les Folies_. Par discrétion, elle n'avait rien dit à Marlène, ni à Laurence, mais elle était obligée de faire des extras le soir pour arrondir ses fins de mois et mettre de l'argent de côté pour ses projets personnels.

Au début, Alice y était arrivée comme simple serveuse et avait sympathisé avec un des artistes du show travesti, un dénommé Gabriel Martel. C'était lui qui lui avait suggéré de passer une audition de chant et elle avait été engagée suite à sa prestation. A présent, complètement travestie, Alice montait sur scène et exécutait un numéro de danse et de chant avec Gabriel. Elle donnait si bien le change que le public croyait qu'elle était réellement un homme déguisé en femme. Elle prenait un vrai plaisir sur scène et ne se lassait jamais de voir des hommes venir la féliciter (et la draguer !) après le spectacle.

La rousse se sentait bien parmi tous ces hommes qui assumaient leurs parts de féminité et l'extériorisaient. Ce n'était pas rose tous les jours mais la troupe qui comportait une vingtaine de membres, se serraient les coudes face aux préjugés.

De fil en aiguille, Gabriel et elle s'étaient rapprochés. Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait un caractère sensible et était irrémédiablement amoureux de son patron, Peter Vermeulen. Hélas, c'était un amour condamné car le Flamand nourrissait des sentiments envers un autre membre de la troupe, la vedette de son show, le beau Camille Gensac, un bel éphèbe brun, imbu de sa personne, qui rappelait singulièrement Laurence à Alice. Le Camille en question était une véritable peste et était infect avec tout le monde quand il faisait sa diva.

Gabriel accueillit Alice, les bras ouverts, malgré ses absences injustifiées des derniers jours. Elle ne lui fit pas part de son dilemme car les paroles de Madeleine tournaient déjà dans sa tête avec insistance, en faisant écho à ses propres hésitations. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas foncer tête baissée, sans mesurer les conséquences de ses actes. C'était trop important pour elle et pour son avenir.

Pendant des heures, elle pesa le pour et le contre. Enfin, croyant qu'elle était parvenue à une décision, Alice se rendit chez Laurence. Elle trouva porte close. Si le policier n'était pas chez lui, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit encore au commissariat, d'autant qu'il avait pris du retard dans l'enquête. La journaliste reprit son bâton de pèlerin, à savoir sa fidèle Lambretta. Là encore, elle fit chou blanc. Personne ne l'avait vu de la journée et elle commença à se demander s'il était revenu à Lille. Peut-être était-il encore au bord de la mer, chez le couple Trouvers ?

Laurence, quant à lui, avait sauté dans sa voiture et était allé chez Avril. Il eut beau frapper longuement, appeler, puis finalement, forcer la porte grâce à son passe, il ne trouva pas Avril. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elle pouvait être : à _La Voix du Nord_.

Le nouveau bureau d'Avril était étonnamment bien rangé… mais vide de son occupante. La secrétaire de Jourdeuil, encore en déplacement à Paris, lui indiqua que la journaliste n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis quelques jours, ce qui était inadmissible et irresponsable, vu qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne, etc, etc... Laurence la laissa déverser sa bile sur la tête de la rousse, puis prit congé.

La jeune femme devait être avec Marlène. Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Les deux amies avaient peu de secrets l'une pour l'autre mais il était peu probable que la rousse fasse des confidences à la blonde sur un sujet aussi délicat. Après avoir tergiversé, il se décida à appeler sa secrétaire. Autant en avoir le cœur net…

Point d'Alice avec Marlène qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis la veille… Où la rouquine pouvait-elle donc être ? Inquiet, Laurence se demanda s'il devait lancer un avis de recherche. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Avril de disparaître ainsi. Même s'il savait peu de choses concernant ses fréquentations, la rousse n'avait pas les moyens de sortir le soir. Elle préférait rester chez elle, à lire un bon bouquin ou à écrire un article, plutôt que d'aller au bal ou de boire un verre avec de parfaits inconnus…

Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Ils étaient tous les deux des êtres routiniers, avec des d'habitudes bien ancrées. Chacun savait exactement où trouver l'autre quand l'un avait besoin de le voir. Ainsi, il débarquait de façon inopportune chez Avril, et elle le lui rendait bien en arrivant sans prévenir chez lui. Ils râlaient toujours en ouvrant la porte, mais toujours ils s'écoutaient exposer leurs problèmes, car l'opinion de l'autre comptait. Et là, le fait de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait, le rendait fou d'inquiétude. Là, ils avaient _désespérément_ besoin de lui parler.

Laurence décida de retourner chez la jeune femme et de planquer dans sa voiture pour l'attendre. La tension monta au fil des minutes alors que sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. La pluie se mit à tomber et il enchaîna les cigarettes. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été aussi nerveux ? Il s'écoula une heure et toujours rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture s'arrête devant la porte de l'immeuble d'Avril.

Il faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Les cheveux disciplinés, Alice portait un smoking de coupe masculine et un homme l'accompagnait, également vêtu de la même manière. Laurence les regarda s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble en riant bruyamment. Ils avaient sans doute mieux à faire ensemble.

Cette pensée mit le feu aux poudres et il dut _physiquement_ faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas se ruer dans le bâtiment à leur suite. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant alors qu'une vague de jalousie aveugle l'envahissait. A cet instant, il mesura à quel point il en pinçait pour Avril et cela le mit en colère… Il se traita de tous les noms en se demandant comment, en l'espace de quelques jours, il avait pu basculer dans une telle relation de dépendance vis à vis de l'impossible rousse… Plus naïvement, comment avait-il pu croire que son opération de séduction finirait par porter ses fruits et qu'il la mettrait dans son lit pour une nuit ? Il avait pourtant cru le challenge largement à sa portée...

Malgré leurs incessantes disputes, l'attraction avait toujours été là, juste sous la surface. Ils l'avaient tous les deux niée jusque-là, en la réfutant par des comportements exaspérants l'un envers l'autre. Et il avait suffi qu'il baisse la garde (bien malgré lui) dans un moment de faiblesse pour toucher Avril. Dès ce premier matin chez lui, il l'avait sentie troublée, balancée entre désirs et raison. Quand il avait accidentellement trahi qu'il tenait à elle - un fait qu'elle n'ignorait pas au fond - il l'avait à nouveau sentie prête à craquer pour lui. Il s'était dit qu'il suffisait de gratter un peu pour que qu'elle cède à la tentation…

Le hic, c'est qu'il y avait un autre homme dans la vie d'Avril. Ah, il comprenait mieux ses hésitations maintenant ! Il s'était bien leurré et planté sur ce coup-là ! Plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait !

Furieux, il s'apprêta à partir quand il les vit ressortir de l'immeuble. L'homme portait cette fois une petite valise… comme si Avril allait emménager quelque part. Ainsi, elle avait choisi _l'autre_ ! Pire, elle fuyait en douce, sans rien lui avoir dit ! Quelle lâcheté de sa part ! Cette fois, sans hésiter, il ouvrit la portière, sortit sous la pluie battante, prêt à en découdre avec Avril et l'inconnu…

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Le couple était pressé et ne le vit même pas. L'homme démarra en ignorant la silhouette qui s'avançait vers eux. La voiture éclaboussa Laurence au passage… qui se retrouva trempé comme une soupe malgré son imperméable.

 _Quelle soirée de m… !_

Incapable d'en rester là, Laurence reprit la Facellia et les suivit. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. La colère bouillonnait en lui, exacerbant ses sentiments. Il voulait savoir ce qu'Avril manigançait. Pas un instant, il ne se rendit compte qu'il agissait comme un vulgaire amoureux délaissé et jaloux, alors qu'il abhorrait ce comportement puéril en temps ordinaire.

La voiture d'Alice stoppa dans une rue et le couple en sortit, toujours aussi pressé. A nouveau, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un immeuble en chantant une chanson et en riant. Laurence les suivit jusqu'à la porte où il était écrit "Entrée des artistes." Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans un couloir vide. Un orchestre jouait en sourdine, des voix d'hommes résonnaient et s'interpellaient. Il s'avança, puis une porte s'ouvrit. La clameur des conversations s'éleva dans la pièce, et il se retrouva littéralement nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux yeux bleus de la même taille que lui, les traits soigneusement maquillés, qui le dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

« Salut, beau brun, tu t'es perdu ? »

Une voix de fausset, de faux cils, un maquillage outrancier, des vêtements de femme… _Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce cirque ?_ Sans se laisser démonter, Laurence considéra froidement le travesti et sortit sa carte de police.

« Commissaire Laurence. Je cherche une jeune femme qui est entrée ici, Alice Avril. »

« Et qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à cette... Alice Avril ? »

« Lui parler. »

« De quoi ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions, monsieur ?... »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui sans chercher à masquer qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

« Camille, pour les intimes... Vous pouvez m'interroger, j'adore quand on me pose des questions personnelles et impertinentes… »

Laurence leva un sourcil. Le dénommé Camille lui adressa un sourire séduisant et reprit :

« Demandez-moi si je suis disponible. La réponse est oui. »

« Je vois. Vous cherchez l'homme de vos rêves ? »

« Je crois l'avoir trouvé… »

« Je vous conseille plutôt d'aller dormir... »

Camille eut un petit rire ravi.

« Commissaire, quel humour ! J'adore votre style… Vous me plaisez énormément. »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi entreprenant avec des inconnus ? »

« Quand cet inconnu ressemble à Cary Grant, je n'hésite pas un instant. »

Laurence adopta une expression dédaigneuse et considéra le travesti outrageusement maquillé.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon genre… » Dit-il d'un ton cassant. « … Je préfère les femmes sans artifices, féminines et surtout... _réelles_. »

Camille prit un air coquin et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je vais vous faire une confidence, Commissaire : la dernière fois que j'ai pénétré une femme, c'était en visitant la Statue de la Liberté… »

Laurence esquissa à peine un sourire et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Il faut deux ans pour apprendre à parler et toute une vie pour apprendre à se taire... Méditez ça au lieu de sauter sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon. »

« Oh, Commissaire, vous n'êtes pas un gentleman. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite une dame. »

Laurence eut un rire bref.

« Je réserve également mes galanteries à celles qui se montrent coopératives et n'abusent pas de ma patience… Alors, Alice Avril ? »

« Il n'y a donc que cette fille qui vous intéresse ?... » Camille s'approcha un peu plus de lui et porta la main sur le revers du costume trempé de Laurence. « … Vous allez attraper la mort si vous restez comme ça. Je connais un moyen efficace pour vous réchauffer, vous savez... »

Le tout accompagné par un regard éloquent sur sa personne. Cette fois, Laurence sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et se raidit.

« Ôtez vos doigts ou vous allez devoir les remonter en kit... J'en profiterai également pour faire sauter votre permission de travestissement au motif de racolage et pour faire fermer le club... »

« Tout de suite, les grands mots ! Racolage ? Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ?... »

« Où est-elle ? »

Camille soupira, la mort dans l'âme.

« Alice doit être avec cette coincée de Gabriel, elles vont monter sur scène d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Je rejoins la salle par où ? »

« Première porte à droite au bout du couloir. Puis, à nouveau à droite, et vous prenez l'escalier… »

« Merci, vous êtes bien aimable. »

Le tout dit de façon sarcastique. Laurence s'en alla sous les œillades admiratives de Camille, enchanté par ce qu'il voyait. Il entendit le jeune homme rire dans son dos et l'apostropher une dernière fois :

« ... Tu sais quoi, mon chou ? Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de chanter pour toi ce soir. »

Le policier l'ignora. Il rejoignit la salle plongée dans la pénombre et prit place à une table. Un serveur vint immédiatement prendre sa commande, pendant qu'il essuyait des regards inquisiteurs sur sa personne. D'ici à ce qu'un individu l'aborde, il n'y avait qu'un pas... Il oublia les curieux et se concentra sur le travesti qui terminait sa prestation sur scène. Ce dernier fut chaudement applaudi et quitta la scène au moment où l'orchestre entamait un nouveau morceau.

Toute crinière dehors, le(a) dénommé(e) Gabriel(e) fit son entrée sur scène en se déhanchant lascivement, tel(le) une femme-liane dans sa longue robe argentée, suivi(e) immédiatement par Avril. Avec son maquillage aux traits angulaires et sa moustache, Avril était méconnaissable, les cheveux tirés en arrière, terriblement masculine dans son smoking noir taillé à ses mensurations. Ils furent chaudement accueillis par le parterre d'habitués dès les premières notes.

Laurence ne quittait pas des yeux la rouquine dont la voix l'avait déjà enchanté par le passé. Quand le travesti et la rousse se mirent à esquisser des pas de danses bras dessus, bras dessous, il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Les regards que Gabriel(e) et Alice échangeaient pendant la chanson, étaient clairement enamourés.

La musique s'emballa, la chorégraphie aussi, et tout à coup, Gabriel(e) et Avril arrachèrent leurs vêtements respectifs et leurs perruques. Redevenu homme, Gabriel portait un smoking immaculé, alors qu'Avril se retrouvait en guêpière noire et rouge, hyper sexy avec des bas résilles qui arrachèrent des sifflets admiratifs de la part de l'assistance totalement conquise.

Il y eut un grand blanc dans l'esprit de Laurence. Bluffé par la transformation, il dévorait littéralement Avril des yeux alors que la danse devenait plus sensuelle, plus provocante aussi. L'efféminé Gabriel promenait ses mains sur le corps d'Avril de façon possessive, exprimant ainsi une passion trouble. C'était un paradoxe dont ils jouaient tous les deux à merveille, en laissant leurs corps exprimer toute une panoplie de désirs inconscients.

Laurence mit le doigt sur ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. La jeune femme formait avec Gabriel un duo pour le moins dérangeant qui jouait sur l'ambiguïté de leurs androgynies respectives. Il devait admettre qu'il y avait là une alchimie troublante qui se dégageait de leur couple.

Le policier faillit se lever et partir quand il se rendit compte qu'il enviait le jeune homme qui serrait _son_ Avril dans ses bras comme si elle lui appartenait. A nouveau, il ressentit une vague de jalousie et de fureur, et tout son être se révolta contre le mélange des genres et le _quand-dira-t-on_ … Enfin, c'était inconvenant comme situation ! Avril habillée comme un homme, qui se comportait comme tel et qui dansait avec un individu au physique suffisamment féminin pour semer le doute ! Était-elle tombée sur la tête ? Il ne se gênerait pas pour dire à la journaliste ce qu'il pensait de sa prestation !

Avril et Gabriel terminèrent leur numéro enlacés et firent mine de s'embrasser sous les applaudissements nourris des clients. La salle s'illumina et le couple salua les spectateurs enthousiastes. Alice souriait, heureuse, à l'aise sur scène, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle envoyait des baisers au public jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la plus improbable des présences en ce lieu. Interdite, elle se figea soudain et cessa de sourire.

Laurence ne souriait pas non plus. Son visage et ses yeux désapprobateurs exprimaient même une colère sans nom. Un rapide échange muet passa entre eux alors qu'il se levait, les poings serrés. Il quitta la salle sans même se retourner.

 _Non, non, non !…_ Alice se mit à paniquer et oublia tout. Elle partit en courant vers les coulisses, laissant son partenaire abasourdi sur scène. L'incident fut vite oublié quand le machiniste ordonna qu'on lance le numéro phare qui clôturait le show, celui de Camille.

Alice se précipita vers sa loge pour s'habiller sommairement, puis elle enfourcha sa Lambretta, direction l'appartement de Laurence. Jamais elle n'avait voulu qu'il apprenne de cette façon ce qu'elle faisait en extra pour mettre du beurre dans les épinards. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sot métier, mais elle pouvait concevoir que se produire dans un cabaret travesti pouvait choquer les non initiés, surtout Laurence avec son code des conventions qui datait de l'ère victorienne. Qu'avait-il pensé d'elle en voyant cette prestation qui se voulait totalement sensuelle et provocante ?

Elle prit conscience que l'opinion de Laurence comptait pour elle. Elle s'était affranchie de lui à une période, en se moquant bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser, en vivant sa vie comme bon l'entendait. Mais désormais, elle voulait éviter d'envenimer une situation potentiellement explosive entre eux.

Avril frappa à sa porte avec appréhension. Cette dernière s'ouvrit presqu'immédiatement et elle se retrouva face à un Swan Laurence remonté comme une pendule. Tout dans son attitude rigide reflétait une colère sourde. Sans un mot, il s'effaça et la laissa entrer.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout, pensa Alice. Dans le salon, il croisa les bras et attendit qu'elle parle, la mâchoire crispée. Prise en faute comme une môme de huit ans, mal à l'aise, elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je… je vous ai appelé cet après midi. Je voulais vous parler… »

Le retour au vouvoiement sembla creuser un fossé entre eux. Alice s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de revenir à plus de familiarité.

« … Te parler. »

Laurence eut un mouvement imperceptible de la tête et Alice sentit que le fossé était irrémédiablement là.

« De quoi ? »

Il faisait un effort manifeste pour se contenir, acceptant d'abord de dialoguer avant de probablement la renvoyer quand elle aurait fini de s'expliquer.

« Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça ce matin, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, de réfléchir à tout ce qu'on s'est dit… »

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Alice fit un pas vers lui.

« Mets-toi à ma place. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer… C'était important. »

« En quoi était-ce important ? » Demanda t-il avec agressivité. « ... Parce que tu ne savais pas comment m'annoncer qu'il y avait déjà un homme dans ta vie ? »

Alice fronça les sourcils.

« Hein ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je t'ai vu avec ton… Gabriel… ou devrais-je dire GabrieLLE ? » Dit-il en insistant sur la dernière syllabe.

« Mais c'est mon partenaire ! »

« Tu as réussi à trouver un hybride entre une homme et une femme. Vu tes penchants, je suppose qu'il te donne pleinement satisfaction sur ces deux plans... »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que vous étiez ensemble ? Tu voulais voir jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller ? »

 _Il croyait qu'elle se moquait de lui ?_

« Pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas me précipiter, c'est tout. »

« Ce serait bien la première fois ! »

« Pour ton information, il m'arrive de réfléchir ! »

Laurence eut un ricanement. Avril commençait à sentir poindre de l'agacement lorsqu'elle comprit soudain en un éclair à quoi rimait toute cette scène. Elle eut un sourire entendu et ne put résister à l'envie de le titiller.

« Laurence, tu es jaloux. »

Alice vit des éclairs traverser le regard ombrageux du policier et il rentra dans sa sphère d'intimité en la dominant de toute sa taille.

« Alice Avril, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! J'ai des yeux pour voir. »

« Tu ne vois rien du tout. Tu n'as rien compris... Gabriel est juste mon partenaire de scène, ce n'est même pas un ami ! »

« Vous semblez pourtant bien proches tous les deux... »

« Ce n'est qu'une interprétation ! Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi... » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « … Rien du tout. »

Laurence essaya de lire la vérité dans son regard.

« Tu es touchant quand tu es contrarié. Je vais finir par croire que certaines moqueries ou remarques concernant mes fréquentations passées, cachaient en réalité de la jalousie... »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

« Si, tu l'es… Et je suis flattée par toute cette attention. Elle me prouve que tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne veux l'admettre… J'aime ça. »

Pris au piège, gêné, il bougonna.

« Oui, bon… Il se peut que j'exagère un peu, que ce soit... extrême. »

« Tant que ça reste dans les limites du raisonnable… Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses à moi en des termes possessifs ? Genre, _mon_ Avril ? _ma_ rouquine ?... _Mon Alice_ peut-être ? »

« Pff… N'importe quoi ! »

Comment avait-elle deviné ? Laurence n'était pas non plus prêt à admettre qu'il avait eu ce genre de réflexion à peine une heure plus tôt. Il haussa les épaules, en jouant le vieil indifférent.

« Non. »

Alice hocha la tête parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien. Tout dans son attitude dénotait le contraire mais elle ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur un malentendu qui la faisait sourire. Il était temps de lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait décidé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Swan, je veux plus qu'une simple nuit avec toi… »

Laurence encaissa l'aveu sans broncher, pourtant elle vit qu'elle avait réussi à capter son attention. Il l'observait à présent, le corps tendu, dans l'expectative...

« … Je veux croire qu'entre nous, tout est possible, comme tu l'as dit... Je veux pouvoir prendre ce risque en étant sûre que tu feras l'effort d'essayer, et même plus que cela, que tu y croiras aussi. »

Laurence ouvrit de grands yeux et, pour une fois, se retrouva sans rien à dire. La rousse se mordait la lèvre pendant qu'il la dévisageait intensément. De façon incongrue, il s'aperçut qu'Avril, dans sa précipitation à venir le rejoindre, ne s'était même pas démaquillée. Avec la pluie qui tombait dehors, le rimmel avait coulé, lui faisant des yeux de panda… sans compter le reste du maquillage qui s'était étalé partout ! Décidément, il n'y avait qu'à elleque ce genre de choses arrivait !

Laurence aurait voulu en rire, se moquer d'elle, mais aucune remarque ne lui vint à l'esprit. Machinalement, il leva la main vers sa joue et essuya une trace noire avec son pouce. En vain, ce fut pire et il fut tenté de l'emmener vers la salle de bain pour lui montrer dans le miroir l'ampleur des dégâts mais il avait mieux à faire. Au diable, son apparence !

Il attira Alice à lui avec autorité et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de protester. La pulpe des lèvres de la jeune femme était douce, encore un peu froide après son trajet en scooter. Lentement, Laurence dessina des arabesques compliquées sur sa bouche et attisa les braises d'un désir naissant.

Il la sentit qui s'abandonnait à la caresse, légère, confiante, aimée… La langue d'Alice vint à la rencontre de la sienne, et ils prirent leur temps pour se redécouvrir et profiter de ces secondes précieuses. L'odeur agréable de cosmétique qui émanait d'elle, de ses cheveux, l'enveloppa, le grisa doucement. Alice inclina la tête sur son épaule et se mit à gémir, conquise par ce premier baiser qui n'en finissait pas.

Laurence se recula pour reprendre son souffle et observa la jeune femme aux pupilles dilatées. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il adorait l'avoir ainsi dans le creux de ses bras, sa tête contre son épaule. Une de ses mains s'était perdue dans les folles mèches rousses avec possessivité tandis que celle d'Avril reposait contre sa joue en un geste tendre.

« Alice… Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû douter de toi... »

Il éprouvait le besoin de s'excuser. Elle eut un sourire en acceptant ses explications.

« Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureuse. »

Chaque visage reflétait le récit d'une vie, chaque petite fossette avait une histoire à raconter, et celui d'Alice se transforma. _Sa_ petite rouquine était à présent rayonnante, merveilleuse. Les traits d'Alice reflétaient un éternel optimisme, une insolente jeunesse qu'il avait envie de goûter avec gourmandise. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Les yeux fermés, Alice s'abandonna à la langueur de ce baiser. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se joignirent puis partirent à la découverte d'une joue, d'une fossette, d'un creux où elles se lovèrent. C'était pour mieux se retrouver ensuite, se mordiller, s'offrir encore et encore.

Les baisers de Laurence la laissèrent tremblante, ivre de lui, tandis que la main de son compagnon dans ses cheveux l'attirait plus près encore. Leurs bouches inassouvies s'emmêlèrent, se firent plus gourmandes, exprimant une faim insatiable, un désir prêt à les engloutir tous les deux.

Les doigts de Laurence s'aventurèrent dans le cou d'Alice, effleurèrent la peau fine de sa gorge, et dégrafèrent l'un après l'autre les petits boutons de sa chemise qu'il ramena sur ses épaules. Il posa immédiatement sa bouche dans le creux de son cou et explora ce territoire inconnu tandis qu'Alice tanguait de bonheur, abandonnée, en se mordant les lèvres.

Son dos était nu, ses seins à peine voilés par la dentelle de la guêpière dont elle ne s'était pas débarrassée après le spectacle. Il lui enleva son chemisier et eut la vision de son buste la plus érotique qui soit…

« Tu as eu une bonne idée de ne pas te changer. »

« Ça te plaît ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Alice prit une pose provocante, façon femme fatale, et il l'attira à lui en riant doucement. La bouche d'Avril se pressa violemment contre ses lèvres lorsque les doigts de Laurence s'emparèrent des petits tétons qu'ils comprimèrent doucement au travers du tissu.

Alice étouffa un gémissement, au bord de la folie. Elle n'était pas encore à lui et elle brûlait d'un désir inextinguible. Avait-elle déjà eu envie d'un homme à ce point ? Sans doute que non. A son tour, elle s'attela à lui ôter sa chemise blanche, mais avec moins de patience... Les boutons volèrent lorsqu'elle tira sur le vêtement.

« Enfin... »

Laurence se mit à rire doucement. En écho à son enthousiasme, il se sentit basculé dans une autre dimension tandis que les yeux d'Alice le fixaient, mi-anges, mi-démons. Les mamelons de ses petits seins étaient raides, érigés, arrogants sous la dentelle noire et le narguaient. Il tira sur les cordons du corset qui glissa lentement sur sa peau, dévoilant la poitrine laiteuse d'Avril.

Incapable de résister, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur une aréole brune qu'il se mit à suçoter avec application, tandis qu'il s'emparait de l'autre globe avec sa main. Comme si une décharge électrique la traversait, Alice poussa un cri et rejeta la tête en arrière, pendant que son bas-ventre s'enflammait.

Alice sentit ses mamelons se raidir encore sous l'intensité de ses caresses. La sensation fut presque douloureuse et elle se mit à gémir sans retenue. Cette fois, ce fut son prénom qui résonna dans le salon.

A cette évocation, Swan releva les yeux et la découvrit, offerte, les lèvres encore luisantes, humides de leurs baisers et l'envie de les reprendre, le tarauda. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne avec force.

Alice ne fut pas en reste et répondit avec un nouvel appétit tandis qu'elle s'attaquait au bouton de son pantalon. Il coupa court à toute tentative de sa part en plongeant à nouveau sur sa poitrine, en léchant chaque partie de sa peau. Comme une abeille, il butina un petit mamelon. Il enroula sa langue autour, le laissant durcir, le suça puis passa au second pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un fruit savoureux, il mordilla sa chair en lui arrachant de légers gémissements.

Ses mains parcoururent le dos d'Alice de haut en bas, cherchant ses épaules nues, puis redescendirent le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Le pantalon le gêna, alors d'une pression il fit sauter le bouton de son blue jean. Fermement, il empoigna le vêtement aux hanches et d'une brusque traction, il descendit ce dernier sur ses chevilles. Alice protesta.

« Hé, doucement... »

« C'est tout de même moins pratique qu'une robe… Il n'y a rien de mieux que de pouvoir trousser une femme à l'improviste. »

« J'ai affaire à un expert… »

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre si tu en mets une, Avril... »

La guêpière avait suivi le mouvement et Laurence se rinça l'œil sur le petit triangle pubien roux qui venait de se dévoiler. Déjà à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il se sentit encore gonflé. De façon insensée, Avril le mettait dans un état d'excitation qu'il aurait bientôt du mal à contenir...

Il termina de la déshabiller et la poussa vers le canapé en cuir, nue et frémissante. Elle s'allongea pendant qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur elle et qu'il suivait la ligne entre ses seins et son nombril avec sa bouche. Swan glissa ses larges mains sous ses fesses. Juste la bonne taille ! Il laissa traîner le bout des ses ongles sur sa peau, la parcourant en tous sens, éveillant d'imperceptibles frémissements. Parfois ses doigts s'arrêtaient au bas de sa colonne, massaient doucement la petite surface plate qui se trouvait à cet endroit, puis empruntaient le sillon chaud jusqu'à la rencontre avec l'ourlet délicat de ses grandes lèvres.

Avril se fit plus vocale. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle était devenue sa chose, l'objet de ses désirs et elle ne s'en plaignait pas ! Ce qu'il était en train de lui faire l'excitait incroyablement. Dans ses veines coulait de la lave en fusion. A cet instant, il était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Swan aimait la caresser, la sentir frémir et gémir avec de plus en plus d'abandon. Son corps tressautait parfois sous un attouchement plus précis, plus bref. Ses mains à elle n'étaient pas inactives non plus : elles le caressaient également en se crispant par moment sur sa peau. C'était agréable, cette montée lente d'un plaisir longtemps refusé.

Le souffle d'Avril se fit plus court quand, à l'aide de deux doigts, Swan sépara ses lèvres frémissantes donnant accès à sa fente brûlante. Elle était abondamment mouillée, chaude, et ses doigts furent immédiatement trempés par son nectar. Les mains d'Avril s'immobilisèrent et se crispèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'il faisait de longs allers et retours sur ce petit coquillage ouvert.

« Swan… Oh, Swan, continue... »

Comme si elle lui donnait l'autorisation, il fourra son nez dans les poils soyeux de son pubis et inspira son odeur de femme. Ivre de désir, sa bouche glissa plus bas jusqu'à la commissure de son sexe. Il écarta avec sa langue les voiles de ses lèvres, cherchant le petit bouton sous le capuchon rose. Timide, il apparut, dardant sa pointe vers sa langue, le défiant.

Swan l'attaqua par une série de petits baisers, laissant sa langue l'entourer, le presser. Il le saisit entre ses lèvres, l'étirant doucement, le cajolant. Alice se mit à gémir et écarta encore davantage les cuisses pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. La langue de Swan se livra à un duel passionné avec son clitoris, le sentit durcir et se raidir. Parfois, il descendait, ouvrant ses lèvres sur toute la longueur, puis plongeait avec ravissement dans le petit puits chaud et ruisselant de son intimité. Elle avait un goût divin… Alice commença à trembler sous ce traitement des plus énergiques et ses gémissements s'amplifièrent.

Laurence accentua la pression pendant qu'il lui empoignait les fesses plus fermement. Deux de ses doigts coulissèrent dans le sillon, trouvèrent la fente écartelée. Lentement, ils s'enfoncèrent en elle, puis entreprirent un doux va-et-vient. Sa langue retrouva le petit adversaire avec lequel elle recommença à batailler. Il la sentit se crisper et se tendre, la gaine chaude de son sexe palpitant autour de ses longs doigts. Les mains d'Alice arrachèrent presque ses cheveux quand elle se cramponna furieusement à lui, secouée de petits soubresauts. Les soupirs d'Alice prirent une nouvelle ampleur...

De l'autre main, il pressa ses fesses pour que son sexe reste collé à sa bouche. Ses lèvres et sa langue menèrent un ballet incessant sur sa petite fente rose, ouverte, luisante d'envie. Il suça, avala le nectar qui coulait de son ventre, s'enivrant avec son odeur de femme.

L'orgasme d'Alice vint brusquement, ravageur. Dans un grand cri, la petite rousse se raidit. Son vagin se resserra sur les doigts de son amant comme une bouche avide. Une série de fortes contractions la secoua, la laissant palpitante entre ses bras pendant qu'elle criait de bonheur, sans aucune retenue.

Swan se redressa, l'enveloppa et l'embrassa. Avril était encore marquée par les vagues de plaisir qui venait de déferler dans son corps. Elle se relâcha enfin, à présent détendue.

Laurence couvrit le visage d'Alice de petits baisers tendres. Elle goûta à son odeur de femme sur ses lèvres. Des frémissements agitaient encore sa peau. Les petits poils de ses bras étaient encore dressés, électrisés.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements pendant qu'elle récupérait. Ses petits seins dardaient toujours des pointes raidies, et sous son pubis, ses lèvres encore ouvertes excitaient sa convoitise. Comme il lui tardait de pousser la porte du jardin d'Eden...

Laurence avait envie d'elle, de se fondre dans son corps comme jamais. Sentir ses seins, son ventre, son sexe contre lui le rendait fou. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses face à sa vulve ouverte. Volontairement il tâtonna, fouilla avec son gland par-ci par-là, en un jeu de cache-cache à la recherche du petit trésor convoité… Alice gémit à nouveau et fit preuve d'impatience. C'était terriblement excitant pour lui aussi et il décida de mettre fin au supplice. Il positionna son gland à l'entrée du vagin. Les lèvres humides d'Avril se refermèrent sur lui comme le ferait une petite plante carnivore.

D'un coup de rein, Swan la pénétra. Alice émit un soupir de plaisir alors que la verge s'enfonçait dans son ventre. Un second coup de rein, plus appuyé cette fois, l'emmena tout au fond. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur. La rousse l'enserrait dans son fourreau brûlant et c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Il prit ensuite un rythme, allant et venant en elle comme un piston bien huilé, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à leurs deux corps tendrement enlacés.

Laurence se noya dans un océan de bien être. Le sexe d'Alice l'emprisonnait juste comme il fallait, le massait, le masturbait merveilleusement bien. Son gland fourrageait dans cette petite caverne brûlante. Chaque mouvement arrachait à Alice de longs soupirs.

Son plaisir montait trop vite… Il ralentit un peu la cadence, s'appliquant en de longues allées et venues bien marquées, suivies de quelques pénétrations plus rapides et plus fortes.

Il voulait que le plaisir de la rouquine monte doucement, qu'elle le sente venir en elle, qu'il l'imprègne doucement avant d'exploser dans son ventre. Il varia la cadence, la profondeur de pénétration, l'angle, de manière à bien masturber toutes les parois de son vagin. Il sentit Alice se coller à lui lorsqu'il sortait comme si elle voulait le retenir, le faire entrer à nouveau, tandis que ses gémissements retentissaient à présent, réclamant une libération imminente.

C'était elle à présent qui, par saccades de ses reins, venait à sa rencontre. Son fourreau l'absorbait à fond, le forçant à la remplir encore et encore. C'était bien trop bon, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça !

Des cris sortaient désormais des lèvres d'Alice, un nouvel orgasme approchait. Après quelques mouvements profonds, Laurence sentit sa semence monter dans sa verge et il commença à vocaliser son plaisir, l'encourageant implicitement à se laisser aller.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alice partit dans un grand cri. Ses bras se crispèrent autour de Laurence. De puissantes contractions agitèrent son bas ventre, se prolongèrent dans son vagin, s'épanouirent autour du sexe de Swan. Il se raidit en crachant sa première giclée de sperme en elle. Ils continuèrent à venir à la rencontre de l'un et de l'autre, pendant que les spasmes de plaisir continuaient à les faire vibrer, pendant qu'il se répandait en elle en ahanant.

Swan attendit que leurs derniers soubresauts cessent avant de l'enlacer. Il la serra dans ses bras, chercha sa bouche pour la remercier du bonheur qu'elle lui avait donné... Il était bien avec elle, tout contre elle, en elle...

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, soudés l'un à l'autre, partageant cette communion au delà du simple rapport physique. Ils avaient mis fin à leurs disputes de la plus belle manière qui soit.

Laurence se redressa enfin et ils s'observèrent. Alice lui fit un sourire radieux et laissa échapper un petit "Ouah…" qui en disait long. Il répondit par un léger rire.

« J'en déduis que Madame est pleinement satisfaite du service… »

Alice se mit délicieusement à rougir et lui donna un petit coup en grognant.

« Hé !... » Protesta t-il en riant. « ... _Faites l'amour, pas la guerre_ … »

Elle se mit également à rire et lui caressa le torse.

« C'est un slogan qui me convient bien. »

« Il se pourrait aussi qu'il me convienne... »

Swan déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Alice et lui sourit doucement :

« … Et il se pourrait également que je prenne goût à me lever le matin, une rouquine couchée à mes côtés, épuisée après une longue nuit de folies… »

« Tu ne tiendrais pas la distance, Laurence… »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Embrasse-moi, au lieu de raconter des bêtises. »

Il obtempéra, ravi au fond de la tournure des événements. La journée (et sa semaine marquée par la maladie) se terminait finalement bien. Demain, il avait encore un assassin à arrêter, mais il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas seul… Il tenait enfin la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras.

oooOOOooo

 _Six mois plus tard, un dimanche matin…_

« Alors ? »

« Alors, quoi ? »

« C'est comment ? »

Alice eut un sourire et garda les yeux fermés. Les petits déjeuners au lit avec lui étaient toujours plein de surprises… des bonnes, en général.

« Je sais pas... Tu peux recommencer ? »

Swan prit un nouveau Petit Beurre et le trempa dans le lait chaud. Puis il lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Il l'observa alors qu'elle faisait lentement fondre le biscuit et qu'elle l'avalait…

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Encore… »

Plutôt que d'obtempérer, Swan l'embrassa en prenant son temps. Sa main se posa tendrement sur le ventre arrondi d'Alice... Le fruit de leurs amours. Il aurait dû savoir qu'en s'engageant avec elle, il se réservait le droit d'avoir des surprises, et quelle surprise ! Encore quelques semaines, et il allait être père… Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Présentement, il savourait le biscuit sur la langue de sa compagne.

« Mm !… J'ai l'impression… d'être un gosse… c'est encore meilleur... quand je t'embrasse... »

Le rire léger d'Alice résonna dans la chambre.

« Tu as quel âge, là ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Neuf ans maxi... »

« Détournement de mineur, ça va chercher dans les combien ? »

« Perpet' au moins. »

« Mince… L'éternité, c'est long… »

« Surtout vers la fin... Tu vas prendre cher, Avril… »

Avec un sourire coquin, il la repoussa doucement en arrière en l'embrassant. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas toute l'éternité devant eux, mais l'avenir leur appartenait assurément.

\- FIN -

 _Voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fic. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre fidélité, votre patience et vos petits mots de soutien. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leur attachement à ce texte très précisément, sans que je comprenne véritablement en quoi il vous faisait craquer ! Après m'être penchée sur la question, je pense avoir trouvé !_

 _Je vais désormais me consacrer aux « Quatre », pour laquelle j'ai un petit faible, peut-être parce qu'elle me demande davantage de travail au niveau organisation de l'écriture. Ce sera donc la prochaine mise à jour sur ma liste, enfin, si le travail m'y autorise !_

 _(Petite mention spéciale à Chanchan qui m'avait envoyé un défi… Challenge relevé ! J'explique : j'avais deux éléments à intégrer dans la fic obligatoirement. D'une part, la phrase « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre », typique du début des années 60, à recaser quelque part, et d'autre part, l'utilisation du terme « Petit Beurre ». (Purée, comment je case ça dans une fic « Petits Meurtres ? »)… J'ai choisi de l'utiliser ici comme une Madeleine de Proust et je suis sûre que ça rappellera des tas de souvenirs à quelques unes d'entre vous ! Sinon, comme Swan, tentez l'expérience, vous comprendrez la régression totale !)_

 _Biz' et à bientôt._

 _Nadège_


End file.
